Premières fois
by Hoshiyo-chan
Summary: Recueil de One Shot autour du thème "Première fois" sur le couple IchiRuki. Résumé complet de chaque OS à l'intérieur.
1. Premier baiser

Résumé Le titre parle de lui-même mais bon, pour ceux qui voudraient absolument un résumé avant de lire… : Rukia obtient enfin une permission dans le monde réel, elle ne l'avouera pas, mais elle en tremble de peur. Elle ne l'a pas vu depuis tellement longtemps. Et lorsqu'ils se retrouvent enfin, entre règlements de comptes et aveux, arrive ce qui devait arriver…

Disclaimer : Ichigo, Rukia et la bande de dégénérés qui leur sert d'amis ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo, mais je les aurais un jour, je les aurais!

Rating : K, je ne pense pas arriver à choquer qui que se soit avec un tel texte.

**Premier baiser**

Le Senkaimon s'ouvrit. Elle en sortit tranquillement, c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Mais jusqu'à présent, chacune de ses venues s'était irrémédiablement soldée par un échec. Son manque de courage était navrant et son absence de dignité en devenait un peu plus déshonorant à chaque nouvelle tentative. Mais sa peur était invincible. Elle savait que si elle menait à bien la mission qu'elle s'était confiée, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière et cette perspective la paralysait littéralement de terreur.

C'était au beau milieu du mois d'avril. Il faisait incroyablement clair et la nuit était douce. Rukia avait enfin réussi à obtenir une permission dans le monde réel. A Karakura bien entendu.

Elle n'était arrivée que depuis dix minutes et pourtant, elle était déjà devant chez lui, dans un gigai emprunté à Urahara. Sans savoir vraiment ce qui l'y poussait, la jeune Shinigami s'était directement installée sur le toit en masquant totalement son reiatsu. Peut-être avait-elle peur de sa réaction. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus !

Elle s'installa à sa place préférée, celle qu'elle occupait déjà quand elle était coincée ici, sans pouvoir. Comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, elle s'assit sur les tuiles de la clinique et encercla ses genoux de ses bras. Elle laissa ensuite son regard vagabonder sur la ville endormie. Rien n'avait changé. Le fleuve serpentait encore à sa droite, les fenêtres illuminées ressemblaient toujours autant à de petites lucioles, le vent qui caressait tendrement son visage n'avait pas faiblit d'un pouce et les étoiles brillaient de la même manière qu'auparavant dans le ciel sombre. C'était rassurant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La question la fit sursauter. Elle ne s'attendait pas à entendre cette voix juste derrière elle, vraiment pas, d'autant plus que le nouvel arrivant avait complètement masqué son reiatsu. Doucement, comme pour repousser ce moment le plus longtemps possible, elle tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur. Il avait profité de ce laps de temps pour s'approcher considérablement d'elle et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Ichigo… Tu as changé, souffla-t-elle.

C'était tout ce qu'elle était capable de prononcer. Et c'était vrai. Incroyablement vrai même. Il avait encore pris une quinzaine de centimètre et sa carrure était bien plus large que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté. Sa peau avait un léger hâle, plus prononcé qu'avant et ses cheveux étaient ordonnés pour une fois. Son visage avait perdu son aspect enfantin, ses traits s'étaient fait plus durs, matures. Mais lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur elle, un frisson parcourut le dos de Rukia. Eux n'avaient pas changé, pas d'un dixième de millimètre. Ils étaient toujours aussi envoûtants.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse, lança-t-il le regard perdu dans les étoiles.

- Tu as raison. Je voulais…, commença-t-elle en baissant les yeux, je sais que je suis en retard mais je tenais à te féliciter d'être sorti neuvième de ta promo à l'école de médecine et avec une année d'avance.

- Comment… ? demanda-t-il surpris de la réponse.

- Je suis revenue souvent, tu sais… avoua-t-elle à mi-voix.

Si seulement il savait combien c'était vrai, combien d'heures elle avait passé à se demander si, maintenant qu'elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui, elle devait aller lui parler ou rester en arrière. Chaque mission qu'elle effectuait dans ce monde se terminait inéluctablement par une visite au Shinigami remplaçant. Mais jamais elle n'avait osé montrer sa présence.

Une promesse est une promesse. Et elle n'avait pas le droit de la trahir…

- Et toi, que fais-tu là ? s'enquit-elle avant que l'idée ne lui vienne de relever sa dernière phrase.

- Je monte ici chaque soir depuis onze ans, Rukia.

Cette confession lui en coûtait beaucoup, sa fierté ne s'en relèverait pas de si tôt. Ichigo venait d'avouer que depuis le jour où elle avait franchi le Senkaimon pour la dernière fois, il l'attendait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il fallait qu'elle le sache, il avait besoin. Peut-être que cette fois-ci il trouverait le courage de la retenir…

Rukia écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'était quand même pas à cause d'elle qu'il montait tous les soirs depuis plus d'une décennie sur ce foutu toit. Non, c'était impossible. Lui aussi devait aimer ce calme apaisant et la compagnie des étoiles, tout simplement. Il n'avait pas pu l'attendre si longtemps. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Et pourtant… Elle aussi avait transgressé la règle. Elle l'avait approché alors qu'elle avait promis de ne plus jamais le revoir. Elle était là, avec lui, alors que ça lui était fermement défendu.

Comme elle aurait voulu qu'il la retienne cette nuit-là, tout aurait été différent…

_Sa mission était finie, les Arrancars morts et les traîtres arrêtés ou dans le même état que leur Espada. Karakura était enfin en sécurité. Et Yamamoto avait été clair. Tous les Shinigamis devaient rentrer, sans exception. Il leur avait laissé deux jours pour les adieux. _

_Renji l'attendait dehors depuis une bonne demi-heure, ils devaient partir, il était plus que temps. _

_Ichigo dormait toujours. Il avait été gravement blessé et avait besoin de repos. Et Rukia était là, à le regarder bêtement. Elle était venue lui faire ses adieux mais elle en était incapable. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à partir sans lui avoir parler, sans avoir plongé dans ses yeux si captivant une dernière fois, sans avoir vu son sourire, mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, il était si paisible ainsi… __Elle avait posé une main sur la joue du dormeur et l'avait caressée doucement. Puis elle s'était relevée avant de se diriger vers la porte, de peur que ses larmes ne la rattrapent. C'était ce moment précisément qu'avait choisi Ichigo pour ouvrir les yeux. Et elle s'était retournée._

_Malgré son état et les recommandations d'Unohana et d'Orihime, le jeune homme s'était levé. Rukia avait bien tenté de le sermonner, mais avec ses tremblements et ses larmes involontaires, elle n'avait pas été très convaincante. __Il s'était approché, doucement presque prudemment et elle avait baissé la tête. Elle avait honte de s'être tant attachée à lui mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ses sentiments d'exister. Il n'avait rien dit, il avait sûrement compris tout seul ce qu'elle était venue faire. D'un geste protecteur, il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Surprise, elle s'était blottie contre lui avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle était rentrée à la Soul Society en lui promettant que plus jamais elle ne le mettrait en danger, que plus jamais, il n'aurait à risquer sa vie à cause d'elle, pour elle._

- Pourquoi es-tu partie, Rukia ? Et si tu es vraiment revenue, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas montrée ?

Elle vrilla ses yeux dans ceux d'Ichigo, c'était toujours un délice de s'y perdre mais cette fois, si elle le faisait, c'était pour y puiser du courage. Comment était-elle censée lui dire qu'elle était partie pour le protéger ? Le protéger d'elle. Tous ceux à qui elle tenait en payaient le prix. Et ils le payaient cher, très cher. Nombre de ses amis avaient disparu, Kaien était mort par sa faute, Renji avait eu droit à un cœur brisé et même son frère, le grand capitaine Kuchiki avait perdu son bras droit en prenant, à sa place, un coup qui aurait dû la tuer. Et combien de fois Ichigo avait-il dû la protéger ? Face au Sôkyoku, contre Grimmjow, Aizen, Ichimaru lors de la bataille, et de tant d'autres dangers encore. Elle ne voulait pas que lui-aussi souffre par sa faute, elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. C'est pourquoi elle s'était juré que plus jamais elle ne l'approcherait.

Rukia ouvrit la bouche, sans savoir encore ce qu'elle allait dire mais l'étincelle dans les yeux du Shinigami remplaçant la fit se raviser. Elle la referma comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il attendait quelque chose, une réponse sans doute mais, même après tout ce temps, elle n'était pas encore prête à lui en fournir une. Aussi se rabattit-elle sur la deuxième question que le jeune homme avait posée.

- Parce que je savais que tu réagirais comme ça…

- Comme quoi ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Regarde-toi, je suis partie depuis onze ans et tu n'es même pas en colère. Même pas un tremblement d'incompréhension dans la voix, même pas un reproche dans les yeux, rien. Tu pardonnes. Il n'y a même plus d'insultes, d'idiote, d'abrutie, de réplique cinglante entre nous, tout est si différent… C'est comme si maintenant, il n'y avait plus de barrière pour nous séparer et j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible.

Ichigo la fixa longuement. Etait-elle vraiment sérieuse ? Elle n'était pas revenue uniquement parce qu'elle savait qu'il lui pardonnerait ? Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire de barrière ? Il était perdu. Oui, Kurosaki Ichigo, neuvième de sa promotion d'une école de médecine réputée au Japon, du haut de ses vingt-sept ans, regardait la petite brunette qui avait chamboulé toute sa vie et n'y comprenait plus rien.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle et enlaça ses épaules de son bras droit. Dans un élan de possessivité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il attira le corps fin de Rukia contre le lui, la serrant maladroitement dans ses bras.

- Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué, idiote, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avec un sourire.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandir de stupeur. En une seconde, il venait de faire vaciller toutes ses résolutions, tous ses doutes. La tête posée contre son torse, elle sentait les battements irréguliers du cœur d'Ichigo la bercer doucement. Elle n'en revenait pas. Cette simple phrase, sortant de sa bouche à lui, valait plus qu'une déclaration passionnée. Bien plus. Lui qui était si timide, qui désirait plus que tout ne pas s'attacher aux autres pour ne pas souffrir de leur perte, qui était si distant, presque inaccessible, lui avouait qu'elle comptait réellement pour lui.

Le cœur de Rukia s'emballa. Ce qu'elle craignait tellement mais espérait si fort avait fini par arriver. Ichigo venait de briser distances et barrières qu'elle s'était évertuée à ériger entre eux. Si elle craquait maintenant, ce qui ne manquerait sûrement pas d'arriver, elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Mais si elle se libérait de l'étreinte du jeune homme, ce qu'elle n'arriverait d'ailleurs même pas à faire, il lui en voudrait pour l'éternité.

Rukia ferma les yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Mais l'odeur entêtante d'Ichigo qui ne daignait pas écarter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, ses bras, ne l'y aidait pas vraiment. Son esprit était tout engourdi de leur soudaine proximité, elle se serait crue en plein rêve, perdue dans les brumes de son imaginaire car un tel moment était tout simplement impossible.

- Ne pars plus, Rukia. Ne me laisse plus, j'ai besoin de toi, chuchota-t-il tendrement en resserrant encore un peu son étreinte.

Cette fois, la raison de la jeune femme vola en éclat. Elle se lova tout contre le torse brûlant du rouquin. Elle avait fait son choix. Au diable la Soul Society et ses règlements, ses devoirs, ses résolutions et ses promesses, il n'y avait qu'une chose qui comptait pour elle en ce moment. Ichigo.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas retenue quand je suis partie ? demanda-t-elle doucement, la tête toujours enfouie contre son cœur.

- Tu serais restée si je l'avais fait ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Ichigo sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Puis il réalisa. Elle serait restée avec lui s'il le lui avait demandé. Venant de Rukia l'indomptable, ça représentait tellement ! Il sourit, si elle aurait accepté de faire ce choix il y a onze ans, peut-être ferait-elle le même aujourd'hui. Elle releva la tête. Elle voulait être sûre qu'Ichigo ait compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle serait restée, pour lui et uniquement pour lui. Sans hésitation, elle plongea ses yeux d'océan dans ceux, noisette, du jeune homme. L'étincelle qu'elle y avait décelée un peu plus tôt dansait toujours dans ses iris mais avec une telle fougue qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elles scintillaient. Un sourire comme elle ne lui en avait jamais vu illuminait son visage. Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'à cet instant précis. Elle aurait donné sa vie entière rien que pour le voir ainsi une seule seconde.

- Ichigo, je…

Rukia ne put finir sa phrase. Des lèvres douces soudainement posées sur les siennes l'en empêchèrent. Et pourtant, ce qu'elle avait à dire était important, capital même. Mais elle n'en avait plus rien à faire désormais. Jamais rien n'avait été plus essentiel à ses yeux que ce baiser qu'ils échangeaient à cet instant précis. C'était si doux, si tendre, si plein de promesses et de rêves, de sentiments contenus à grande peine, d'amour…

Doucement la pression sur ses lèvres commença à faiblir. Mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait, alors autant l'assumer… L'esprit embrumé par la douceur de cet échange, Rukia passa sa main dans les mèches disciplinées d'Ichigo pour l'attirer à elle et prolonger encore ce moment. Comme elle l'avait espéré, leurs lèvres ne se séparèrent pas et approfondirent encore le baiser, scellant ainsi leur avenir.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux rassurés sur les sentiments de l'autre, que les règles étaient bel et bien transgressées, ils ne feraient plus marche arrière. Il ne la laisserait plus jamais partir. Elle ne l'abandonnerait plus un seul instant. Ils le savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

Légèrement à court de souffle, Ichigo mit fin au baiser. Encore grisé, il posa ses orbes sombres sur la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas encore émergé. Rukia sentit à regret les lèvres pâles s'écarter des siennes. Doucement, pour s'imprégner le plus longtemps possible de ce moment, elle ouvrit les yeux et les plongea une nouvelle fois dans les iris mordorés du Shinigami remplaçant. Il souriait. Dieu qu'il était beau comme ça ! Elle se serra contre lui, l'enlaçant à en perdre la raison, elle voulait tellement qu'il comprenne à quel point elle l'aimait…

Ce souvenir resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, comme l'un des plus beau qu'elle ait jamais vécu. Cette nuit où ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, la passion de leur étreinte, elle le garderait pour elle aussi longtemps qu'elle vivrait. Ce baiser aux saveurs de pacte, jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier…

**THE END**

--

Ohayo !

Eh bien voili le premier chapitre de ce recueil de OS sur le thème "Premières fois". J'en ai déjà écris plusieurs autres mais je ne sais pas quand je les publierais. Il va sans dire que si j'ai des com, il se peut que la publication vienne plus vite… (quoi moi sadique ? Non c'est simplement que je ne vis que pour vos com !! Non non je n'exagère pas, juré !) Non mais rassurez-vous, com ou pas je publierais, enfin à moins que vous me demandiez d'arrêter le massacre…

Sur ce, je tenais à préciser que je voudrais voir combien de temps je peux tenir avec ce thème sans que mon esprit pervers ne me fasse écrire un lemon ou même un lime. Pour le moment, c'est plutôt bien parti. Et si je n'arrive pas à contenir ma soif de perversion, rassurez-vous, je vous préviendrais.

Voilà, bisous à tous !


	2. Ce que j'attends de toi

Bien qu'ils se lisent indépendamment l'un de l'autre, ce texte s'inscrit en quelque sorte dans la suite de "Premier baiser".

Résumé : Depuis cinq mois, Rukia est aux anges. Elle file le parfait amour avec Ichigo. Seulement, il y a une chose, infime mais bien présente, qui vient entacher son bonheur, quelque chose que, même si elle en meure d'envie, elle n'a pas le droit de lui dire…

Disclaimer : Ichigo, Rukia et la bande de dégénérés qui leur sert d'amis ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo, mais je les aurais un jour, je les aurais!

Rating : K+ je dirais, mais c'est plus pour des sous-entendus que pour autre chose.

**Ce que j'attends de toi**

POV Rukia

Je sais que ça peut paraître idiot, mais je dois bien avouer que ça me manque. Pourtant je ne suis pas du genre à me soucier de ce genre de détails. Mais ça fait presque cinq mois tout de même et toujours rien…

Je ne lui demande pourtant pas grand chose. Je suis là, dans son lit, étendue entre ses bras, blottie tout contre lui. Et je n'attends rien. Enfin rien d'avouable…

Cinq longs mois se sont écoulés depuis cette nuit où je suis revenue, où j'ai compris que quoi que je fasse, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. Et depuis, nous sommes ensembles. _Officiellement_. Mais ça n'a pas été de tout repos. D'abord, je l'ai annoncé à Nii-sama. Pour la première fois, je l'ai vu avoir une véritable réaction, il a blêmit et ses yeux se sont écarquillés, enfin un peu. D'horreur ou de surprise, je n'en sais rien et il vaut sûrement mieux pour moi que je ne le sache jamais. Toujours est-il qu'il n'a rien dit, rien fait. Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il en pensait, il m'a répondu que, de toute manière, quoi qu'il en dise, la décision m'appartenait, à moi et à personne d'autre. Et la façon dont il a lancé ça ressemblait étrangement à une bénédiction, j'en ai donc profité, même si je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment ce qu'il voulait pour moi.

Ensuite, j'ai laissé tombé mon poste de vice-capitaine pour vivre dans ce monde-ci, avec Ichigo. Et puis je l'ai annoncé à Renji, j'ai cru qu'il allait me faire une crise cardiaque en direct, là devant moi. Après tout c'était compréhensible. Ça faisait six mois à peine que j'avais mis un terme à ses espoirs de possible relation entre nous. Je crois que je lui ai brisé le cœur ce soir-là, alors savoir que j'ai dit oui à Ichigo plutôt qu'à lui, ça a dû lui faire un choc. Mais il a semblé comprendre que je l'aime vraiment. Et il m'a laissée partir, après avoir fait la morale à Ichigo comme quoi j'étais précieuse et que s'il me faisait souffrir, il n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, grand frère Renji débarquerait, et pas de bonne humeur. Mais je n'ai pas peur, j'ai confiance en Ichigo, je sais qu'il sera toujours là pour moi, quoi qu'il advienne, il ne me fera jamais aucun mal.

Je ne suis pas retournée à la Soul Society depuis cette fois-là et si je le fais, je ne suis pas sûre d'y être accueillie à bras ouverts. Ce que j'ai fait, m'enfuir pour vivre dans le monde réel avec un humain, est considéré comme un crime dans le Seireitei, une trahison en quelque sorte, mais je ne regrette rien. Je le sais, j'aime Ichigo. Et mon statut de Shinigami, ma vie à la Soul Society, ne vaut absolument rien par rapport à ça.

Et pourtant, une part de moi souffre. C'est idiot hein ? J'ai tout pour être heureuse et mon cœur saigne quand même. Je n'ai pas mal parce que je ne suis pas bien avec Ichigo ou que je vis loin de mes amis, c'est juste que… il y quelque chose qui me manque. Je n'ai vraiment réalisé ce dont il s'agit que depuis quelque minutes mais les faits sont là, et j'ai beau essayer de ne pas y penser ça me ronge, comme une maladie incurable.

Je suis folle amoureuse d'Ichigo, je n'ai aucun doute là dessus et j'ai fini par comprendre que lui l'est tout autant de moi. Quand je l'ai su, j'étais ivre de joie et je le suis toujours.

Ces cinq derniers mois ont tout simplement été magiques. Je suis restée dans le monde réel comme lorsque j'étais coincée ici sans pouvoir. J'habite chez Ichigo, comme avant. Sauf que ce n'est plus le placard que j'occupe désormais. D'ailleurs, je me souviens que la première fois qu'il m'a proposé de passer la nuit dans ses bras, j'ai eu si peur. Je n'étais pas prête pour passer à l'étape supérieure même si mes sentiments étaient déjà vraiment forts. Mais il ne s'est rien passé. Rien du tout. Il n'a absolument rien tenté. J'ai juste dormi avec lui, blottie contre son cœur, et c'était magnifique. Depuis, je n'ai plus passé une seule nuit loin de sa chaleur et je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver à nouveau un jour.

Au début, personne n'était au courant à Karakura, pas même nos amis. Ça valait mieux, au moins nous étions tranquilles. Devant les autres, nous étions comme avant, à nous disputer sans arrêt, à nous ignorer, mais c'était sans compter l'incroyable perspicacité d'Inoue accompagnée de la franchise de Tatsuki. A elles deux, elles nous ont vite percés à jour.

C'est vrai, Ichigo aurait pu démentir, et je dois bien avouer que sa réaction m'a surprise autant voir plus encore que les autres, mais il n'aurait pas pu me rendre plus heureuse. Nous étions tous invités chez Orihime pour le dîner quand Tatsuki lui a demandé de dire la vérité sur nous deux. Ichigo s'est levé, s'est approché de moi et m'a enlacée. Pas très fort, juste assez pour montrer que oui, j'étais à lui, sans pour autant être trop possessif. Déjà à ce moment j'ai été surprise mais quand il m'a embrassée et a ajouté qu'il tenait réellement à moi, je me suis sentie défaillir. En général, il ne parle que par gestes et je le sais réservé au point de vouloir garder notre bonheur secret mais là, il venait de donner à tout le monde la preuve qu'il m'aimait. Je n'y ai pas cru sur le coup.

Depuis cette déclaration, ma vie a complètement changé. Il ne se passe plus une seule seconde quand je suis avec mes anciens amis du lycée sans que quelqu'un vienne me demander si Ichigo et moi, on est toujours ensemble, comment je fais pour le supporter ou même si on est déjà allés plus loin ensemble (ce à quoi je réponds systématiquement à Keigo d'un coup de pied _très_ bien placé).

Je n'ai jamais été à ce point le centre d'attention des autres, même quand je suis entrée dans la famille Kuchiki ce qui est beaucoup dire. A croire qu'il n'y a jamais de couples dans cette ville ! En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait énormément, du moins parmi mes connaissances, deux ou trois peut-être… Oui c'est ça, Inoue et Ishida, ils sont fiancés, normal à vingt-sept ans, Tatsuki et Keigo, mais ça ne fait qu'un mois qu'ils sont ensemble, et je crois que c'est à peu près tout.

Il n'empêche que c'est plutôt désagréable. J'en ai un peu marre qu'on vienne tout le temps me poser des questions sur ce qu'il me dit, ce qu'on fait ensemble, exceptera. Heureusement qu'il y en a qui ont compris que je n'ai pas l'intention m'étendre jour et nuit sur ma relation avec Ichigo. D'ailleurs je crois que je ne remercierais jamais assez Tatsuki qui, la première, a envoyé bouler Keigo qui venait pour la cinquième fois déranger notre déjeuner "entre filles" avec Orihime et d'autres anciennes élèves de notre classe. Pour une fois qu'elles ne me posaient pas mille questions.

Mais après tout, je m'en fiche de tous ces abrutis qui nous collent aux basques. La seule chose qui m'importe vraiment, c'est Ichigo.

Il est si… différent avec moi. Je ne l'aurais pas cru si timide et réservé, ou en fait, si mais pas de cette manière. Je pensais qu'il oserait à peine m'approcher, un peu comme moi j'appréhendais au début, mais non. Il est tout de suite venu vers moi. Comme ce soir-là, quand je suis revenue après onze ans d'absence. C'est lui qui m'a prise dans ses bras, lui qui m'a embrassée pour la première fois. Et c'est presque toujours comme ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas vraiment peur, pas peur du tout même, c'est juste que même après tout ce temps, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix. Pas pour moi, non, je ne pouvais rêver mieux que de passer ma vie auprès d'Ichigo, mais pour lui.

Je ne suis pas _réelle_. Je suis morte. Je ne suis vraiment là uniquement parce que je suis dans un gigai. C'est un fait, à n'importe quel moment, je peux mourir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux passer enfermée dans un gigai. Il se peut que ce corps artificiel me rejette à tout moment, qu'il se désagrège et moi avec. J'ai si peur que ça arrive. Mais je n'ai pas osé le lui dire. Il ne sait pas que je ne pourrais pas vivre éternellement comme ça. Nous ne parlons pas du futur, jamais. Lui parce qu'il a peur que je souffre quand sa vie humaine prendra fin, moi parce que je sais que je partirais bien avant lui, que ce corps ne tiendra pas plus de quelques années. Et qu'après cela, je ne pourrais pas prendre un autre gigai, parce que lorsque celui-ci se détruira doucement, mon âme en sera déjà prisonnière, et qu'elle moura avec lui.

C'est injuste ! Pourquoi devrais-je mourir alors que d'autres vivent ainsi depuis des années ? Urahara, pour ne citer que lui, vit dans un gigai depuis plus de cent ans maintenant, et tout va pour le mieux. Seulement, pour moi c'est différent. Il me l'a dit quand je lui ai demandé un corps définitif en venant m'installer sur terre. Mon âme n'est pas comme les autres ou peut-être que c'est le Hôgyoku qui l'a détériorée, il ne sait vraiment ou ne veut pas m'avouer que c'est de sa faute. C'est cette différence d'ailleurs qui fait que lorsque mon âme est blessée, je mets deux fois plus de temps à me remettre de mes blessures qu'un autre. Et cette irrégularité détruit au fur et à mesure mon gigai, de l'intérieur et irrémédiablement. Je pourrais en changer régulièrement, mais d'après le marchand, pour que ce soit efficace, il faudrait que je le renouvelle tous les jours. C'est ce que j'ai fait… au début.

Au bout d'un mois, j'ai cru devenir folle. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, chaque gigai est différent. Et il est affreusement éprouvant et long de devoir s'y habituer. Ce n'est pas que j'aie baissé les bras, je ne les baisserai jamais s'il y a une la moindre chance que je passe plus de temps auprès d'Ichigo. Mais j'étais dans un tel état ! Nausée, perte de force et de connaissance, vomissement, impossibilité de me tenir debout, même mon reiatsu diminuait à vitesse grand V et Ichigo a finit par s'en apercevoir. Je n'ai pas voulu lui avouer la vérité, j'ai trop peur qu'il me rejette à cause de ça…

Après examen, Urahara a comprit que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps en changeant de gigai sans arrêt. C'est pour ça que j'ai renoncé. A terme, je ne risquais pas grand chose, mais quitte à passer trop peu de temps avec celui que j'aime, autant que je sois en état de bouger et pas clouée au lit.

Je vais mourir, dans le vrai sens du terme, mon enveloppe charnelle va lâcher, comme celle d'un mortel, bientôt, mais je m'en moque. Je profite du moment présent, en espérant que ma disparition ne le fera pas trop souffrir. Et surtout qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.

Je ferme les yeux. Je suis si bien ! Je ne veux pas penser à ce futur si sombre, je suis là, serrée contre lui, la tête enfouie dans son épaule. Je respire son odeur, je sens son bras qui me retient par la taille. Il n'y a que ça qui compte pour moi. Etre avec lui. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Noyée dans ses bras, dans sa chaleur, je me souviens. Si je n'arrive pas à dormir cette nuit, c'est parce que j'ai enfin compris ce qui entache mon bonheur. Ce qui me manque. J'aimerai le lui dire, mais je ne peux pas, ce ne sont pas des choses qui se demandent…

En même temps, je sais que ça devrait être naturel, ça l'est dans un couple, et c'est ce que nous sommes, je n'en doute plus depuis longtemps. Mais comment lui dire que j'aimerais qu'il… qu'il… Je n'arrive même pas à le formuler moi-même alors comment le lui faire comprendre à lui ?

Je ne suis qu'une gamine ! Qu'une enfant inconsciente et égoïste ! Je ne devrais pas penser de telles choses, je le sais, mais comment m'en empêcher ? Je me sens sale, horrible, égocentrique mais je n'y peux rien, c'est pire qu'une obsession, ça tourne en rond dans ma tête sans une seule seconde de répit, ça me hante dès que je ferme les yeux. Ça me fait peur. _J'ai_ peur.

C'est triste en y pensant, mais j'en ai _besoin_, réellement, comme…

Comme un nouveau-né qui recherche instinctivement la chaleur maternel.

Comme une suicidaire qui aspire à la libération en sautant du haut d'un pont.

Comme une lame qui rêve de combat alors que son possesseur ne sait pas encore marcher.

Comme un vampire qui réclame le sang de sa première victime.

Comme une droguée… alors que je n'y ai encore jamais goûté.

C'est effrayant de me dire que je ne peux m'en passer surtout quand on sait que je n'y ai encore jamais eu droit. Ça l'est même encore plus quand je songe que c'est à lui de décider, uniquement à lui et qu'il n'en a pas envie, qu'il n'est pas encore près et que, pourtant, je le réclame de tout mon être.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer. Aurais-je fais quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû ? Ou, au contraire, aurais-je dû faire une chose que je n'aurais pas faite ? J'ai peur et pourtant je lui ai promis que plus jamais je ne douterais de lui, de ses sentiments. Mais alors, si ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas sincère, pourquoi ?

Je ferme les yeux. J'ai peur. J'ai mal.

Je sens Ichigo bouger contre moi, l'aurais-je réveillé ? Apparemment. Ses doigts courent le long de mon bras sous le drap. Son autre main est perdue dans mes cheveux et joue avec mes mèches sombres. Ce que j'aime ça ! Il ne s'imagine pas tout ce que je pourrais donner pour ces moments. Quand il croit que je dors et qu'il se laisse aller à la tendresse.

Je me serre un peu plus contre lui et il s'interrompt.

- Rukia ? chuchote-t-il à mon oreille.

Pour une fois, je ne réponds pas. Je veux qu'il continue, je n'aspire qu'à ça. Je retiens un soupir d'aise quand sa main reprend son chemin le long de mon bras, aussi légère que la caresse d'une plume. J'en oublie presque j'ai mal, à cause de lui, même si, dit comme ça, c'est horrible.

Je me blottis encore plus contre lui, jusqu'à manquer d'air, j'ai besoin de le sentir près de moi, d'être serrée contre lui à en avoir mal. Lui, il a peur que je me réveille, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je l'entends me demander si je dors, mais je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Si je le fais, il s'excusera d'avoir troublé mon sommeil ou me demandera pourquoi je suis si agitée. Dans tous les cas, il se contentera de me regarder dans les yeux et de me serrer contre lui, brièvement. C'est dans ces moments-là que je déteste sa timidité, sa pudeur. Mais il est comme ça, je le savais depuis le début. Seulement cette fois, je n'ai pas envie de me contenter de ce qu'il a l'habitude de me donner, j'ai besoin de plus. Alors je triche, je garde le silence.

- Rukia, soupire-t-il doucement en perdant un baiser dans mes cheveux. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime…

Un frisson me parcourt tout le corps. Il… Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ? Est-ce qu'il l'a vraiment dit ? J'ouvre les yeux, je n'y crois pas. Depuis cinq mois que nous sommes ensemble, et j'ai beau le lui répéter tous les jours, jusqu'à l'en faire perdre la tête, lui, ne me l'a jamais dit. Il s'est toujours contenté de me répondre « moi aussi » ou de me dire que je lui suis précieuse, qu'il tient à moi. Mais jamais jusqu'à cette nuit je ne l'ai entendu me dire « je t'aime ».

Et ce qui me ronge depuis des mois sans que j'en prenne conscience, ce qui me tient éveillée depuis plusieurs heures, c'est que je viens de m'en rendre compte. « Je t'aime ». Je me répète ces mots encore et encore en silence, ils sont si beaux, si doux, si vrais, j'en avais vraiment besoin. Je pourrais les entendre sans arrêt pendant des millénaires. Comment une simple phrase, trois si petits mots, peuvent-ils me faire un tel effet ? Je me sens électrifiée, euphorique, presque hystérique. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser. Je le sais qu'il m'aime, mais ne jamais se l'entendre dire, ça fait mal, vraiment. C'est presque pire qu'une douleur physique.

Doucement, je relève la tête vers lui, je veux être sûre que je n'ai pas rêvé, qu'il me l'a vraiment dit, comme ça, de lui-même, parce que c'est ce qu'il ressent au plus profond de lui. Je croise son regard. Il est surpris. Je le lis dans ses yeux marron que j'aime tant, dans son sourire gêné, celui qui m'a fait craquer cette nuit où je suis revenue. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois réveillée. Je me hisse doucement vers lui et l'embrasse. Je veux qu'il comprenne à quel point cette phrase me remplit de bonheur. Je veux qu'il ressente ce frisson de joie qui danse dans mon corps. Je veux qu'il sache à quel point moi, je l'aime.

* * *

Hello tout le monde !

Alors, je m'essaie au POV. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment super mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix puisque dans ce OS, tout se passe dans la tête de Rukia. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçu(e)s pour autant et que vous ne vous êtes pas endormis devant vos écrans !! Sinon, cet OS se classe donc dans la catégorie "Premier Je t'aime" d'Ichigo. Et d'ailleurs, petit sondage personnel, qui, parmi vous, a cru que Rukia attendait quelque chose de pas catholique du tout de la part d'Ichigo ? Alors, qui a un esprit pervers ??

Bref, au final, ce OS ne me plait pas des masses, il est un peu trop sombre je trouve, mais je vous promets que le prochain est plus frai, plus joyeux on va dire. Il est peut-être un peu trop guimauve aussi pour ceux qui y seraient allergique.

Ensuite, petit coucou à July421 qui a gentiment lu ce OS en avant-première et sans qui il manquerait un passage important pour la compréhension du texte, encore un grand merci à toi donc.

Dans tous les cas, laissez vos avis siouplait (même pour dire que les personnages sont OOC) et à la prochaine !!

Bisous !


	3. Hatsukoi

Je préviens tout de suite, ceci est un UA et c'est mon premier !

Résumé : Quand un Ichigo, trop timide et loin d'être sûr de lui, se retrouve coincé dans le tournage d'un film dont il a décroché, sans le vouloir, le rôle principal, ça fait des étincelles. Et ces étincelles ne semblent pas laisser complètement indifférente une certaine actrice en herbe…

Disclaimer : Ichigo, Rukia et la bande de dégénérés qui leur sert d'amis ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo, mais je les aurais un jour, je les aurais!

Rating : K, même en cherchant bien, je ne vois pas du tout ce qui pourrait heurter la sensibilité de qui que se soit.

* * *

**Hatsukoi : _Premier amour_**

_"Dans son nouveau lycée privé pour gosses de riches, Kyoko (Kuchiki Rukia) se sent bien, elle sait comment rentrer dans le moule de ces adolescents trop sérieux et bridés par leurs parents, elle ne connaît ce monde que trop bien, elle s'y sent à sa place. Seulement, les choses se compliquent pour elle quand elle se voit confier un chaperon. Naoki (Kurosaki Ichigo), lui, est totalement en marge de ce monde qu'il méprise. Quand tous sont semblables, sages et bons élèves, lui est différent, violent et vend de la drogue. Et pourtant, son rôle est de veiller sur cette nouvelle élève…_

_Le nouveau film de Kusumi Takeo, "Hatsukoi", inspiré du Best-seller du même titre écrit par Kuchiki Byakuya, sortira dans les salles japonaises fin décembre."_

En sortant du métro devant l'immense plateau de tournage, Ichigo se demanda, pour la cinquantième fois de la matinée, comment il avait fait pour co-signer ce fichu contrat. Son père l'avait traîné de force dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, sans lui fournir la moindre explication. Patient comme à son habitude, l'adolescent avait vite explosé. Il s'était mis à crier sur son paternel toute sa colère quand la porte s'était ouverte. Un homme brun, la quarantaine bien sonnée, était entré à l'instant précis où Ichigo s'élançait, furieux, sur son père dans l'espoir de lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toutes. Lui aurait-on offert une centaine de voitures de collection que le nouveau venu n'aurait pas semblé plus heureux, il avait l'air d'un gamin à qui on vient de donner un nouveau jouet. Il s'était mis à applaudir avant de se présenter comme Kusumi Takeo, scénariste et grand réalisateur de films. D'un pas vif et joyeux, il était entré dans la pièce et avait congédié tous ceux qui étaient présents à part les deux Kurosaki, prétextant que le rôle était désormais attribué. Le rôle de quoi, Ichigo n'en savait rien.

Assis autour d'une table garnie de bonbons – du moins garnie jusqu'à ce qu'Isshin se jette dessus – Takeo avait passé un bon moment à expliquer, au fils plus qu'au père, que ce qu'il cherchait dans ses acteurs, c'était la spontanéité. Il avait besoin, pour son nouveau projet, d'un jeune homme qui sortait de la norme, qui… détonnait. C'était le mot, il lui fallait quelqu'un qui soit différent des autres, tant physiquement que mentalement. Et Ichigo semblait convenir à merveille pour ça.

Pendant près d'une heure, le réalisateur s'était escrimé à convaincre le jeune homme de tourner dans son film, après tout, s'il s'était présenté à l'audition, c'était bien pour ça, non ? Ce à quoi l'adolescent avait répondu en envoyant à son père un crochet du droit dont il garderait une belle ecchymose en souvenir pendant plusieurs jours. Poliment, Ichigo avait décliné l'offre, il avait besoin de trouver un job, oui, mais jouer les comédiens ne lui disait vraiment rien. Ne se laissant pas démonter pour autant, Takeo avait alors commencé à parler rémunération. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'étaient écarquillés de surprise. Ce que lui proposait cet homme était au-dessus de tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer gagner en plusieurs années de travail et le tournage ne lui prendrait que le temps des vacances ! Convaincu par l'argument et encouragé fortement par son père, il avait fini par signer le contrat.

Et maintenant, Ichigo se rendait pour la première fois sur le lieu du tournage, une boule étrange coincée dans le ventre. En poussant la porte vitrée qui le menait à un vaste hall, il eut la folle envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de faire demi-tour. Mais le souvenir du chèque énorme qui l'attendait à la fin du tournage lui redonna courage, lui faisant presque oublier la scène qu'il avait lue la semaine dernière dans le script et qui ne lui disait _vraiment_ rien.

Une fois qu'il lui eut donné son nom, une jeune femme qui semblait servir à la fois de secrétaire et d'hôtesse d'accueil lui indiqua gentiment le numéro du studio dans lequel il devait se rendre. Studio C, deuxième étage, première à droite.

Lorsqu'Ichigo entra sur le plateau, les lieux étaient déjà en pleine effervescence. Des dizaines de personnes, hommes, femmes et même adolescents, s'affairaient dans tous les sens sans lui prêter la moindre attention. Jusqu'à ce qu'une petite brunette lui rentre dedans.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle lorsqu'il la rattrapa par le bras pour éviter qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol.

- Désolé, s'excusa immédiatement Ichigo.

- Pas grave, lâcha-t-elle, visiblement pressée. Maintenant, 'xcuse mais je joue dans la prochaine scène et j'dois m'préparer. En plus, y manque un acteur alors…

Sans même finir sa phrase, la jeune fille s'esquiva et se fondit dans la petite foule. Un peu sonné, Ichigo mit un certain temps à comprendre que l'acteur manquant, c'était peut-être lui. Alors que la boule dans son estomac se resserrait encore un peu plus, il se faufila vers le plateau de tournage. Le décor figurait une salle de classe, semblable à celle de son propre lycée, si on oubliait les dizaines de caméras qui s'y trouvaient. Et derrière l'un de ces fameux appareils de prise de vue, le jeune homme trouva enfin celui qu'il cherchait. D'un pas manifestement peu assuré, il s'avança vers le réalisateur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ichigo était assis à une table comme une petite vingtaine de figurants. Dans cette scène, il n'avait pas un rôle plus important que celui de ses camarades, il avait donc été exempté de texte à apprendre. Ce qui l'arrangeait plutôt pas mal en fin de compte. Il avait vraiment peur de passer pour un idiot à déclamer des paroles pré-écrites devant des caméras. Au moins pour son premier essaie, il ne se ridiculiserait pas. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il espérait.

Le tournage débuta. C'était une scène des plus simples. Une salle de classe, des élèves BCBG, une prof ennuyante à mourir. Ça devait être un cours ordinaire jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle élève entre. Suite à quoi elle se présenterait et la prof l'enverrait s'installer au seul pupitre de libre, celui qui se trouvait à la droite d'Ichigo, avant de déclarer que celui-ci était donc désigné d'office comme son chaperon, chargé de lui faire visiter l'école à la pause et de l'intégrer aux autres élèves.

Après le « Action ! » sonore du metteur en scène, Ichigo tenta de prendre un air nonchalant, comme il était censé le faire, face à l'actrice qui devait jouer son prof de maths. Lorsqu'un coup fut porté contre le battant de la porte, il cacha son sursaut. Indifférent. Naoki, son personnage, devait sembler indifférent à tout, presque déconnecté de la réalité. Seulement lorsque la porte coulissa et laissa apparaître la jeune fille qui l'avait bousculé tout à l'heure, l'adolescent ne put se retenir d'écarquiller les yeux. Alors comme ça c'était elle qui avait décroché le premier rôle ? C'était elle qui partagerait l'affiche avec lui ? Drôle de coïncidence.

Un peu abasourdi de ce hasard, il la détailla un moment, ce qu'il n'avait pu faire plus tôt étant donné qu'elle avait détalé tout de suite après l'incident. Elle était vraiment petite, chétive, il se souvenait qu'elle ne lui arrivait qu'aux épaules. Ses cheveux, plus noirs que l'ébène, lui tombaient sur le dos en mèches éparses dont une qui lui barrait le front, juste entre les deux yeux. Un petit sourire candide flottait sur ses lèvres, le même qu'arborerait une gamine de cinq ans pour apprivoiser ses parents dans l'espoir d'avoir une sucrerie et ses grands yeux bleus, délicieusement pétillants, renforçaient l'image de petite fille qu'elle donnait. En somme, elle n'était pas mal, plutôt mignonne que jolie, tout à fait le genre de fille idéal pour le rôle qui lui était confié.

Lorsque la pause déjeuner arriva, Ichigo poussa un profond soupir. Il était plus que temps qu'elle arrive. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la même scène serait tournée dix fois d'affilées, bien que ce ne soit la faute de personne. Il fallait seulement tourner la scène avec plusieurs angles de vu différents, de façon à choisir le plus approprié au montage. La matinée avait été éprouvante, pas physiquement, mais refaire les mêmes gestes, réentendre les mêmes mots, encore et toujours, c'était vite lassant. Et puis les scènes qui avaient suivi celle de l'arrivé de Rukia, l'actrice qui jouait Kyoko – il avait entendu son nom quand le metteur en scène l'avait félicitée pour son naturel – n'avaient pas été plus intéressantes. Au fur et à mesure, Ichigo devait faire mine de s'intéresser de plus en plus à sa nouvelle voisine après l'avoir ignorer pendant toutes les fois où elle avait essayé de lui parler. En gros, rien que des scènes vraiment barbantes.

Il y avait une cafétéria au rez-de-chaussée, mais Ichigo ne mourrait pas d'envie de se mêler à la foule d'acteurs. Ce n'était pas son monde, il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise avec eux. Le show-biz, les strass, les paillettes et les projecteurs, ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé. Il sortit s'acheter un sandwich et s'installa tranquillement sur le plateau, désert à cette heure, pour manger tout en réfléchissant aux tourments qu'il infligerait à son père pour l'avoir entraîner là-dedans.

- Hey, salut, lança une voix féminine derrière lui. Oh, désolée, j'voulais pas t'effrayer.

- Pas grave, fit-il en se retournant.

Surgie de nulle part, la voix de l'inconnue l'avait pris de court. Il était trop perdu dans ses pensés et ne l'avait pas entendue approcher, ce qui expliquait le sursaut qui l'avait saisi. Tournant la tête vers celle qui avait interrompu le cours de ses rêvasseries, il eut la surprise de constater que c'était une fois de plus cette Rukia qu'il avait sous les yeux.

- Je peux m'assoire ou je dérange ? demanda-t-elle en désignant la table sur laquelle il était assis.

- Euh… Non, répondit-il, perplexe.

- Je m'appelle Rukia et toi ?

- Kurosaki.

- Si j'ai bien compris, c'est toi qui joue Naoki c'est ça ?

- Ben… ouais

Pendant un moment, le silence se fit entre les deux adolescents, chacun étant trop affairé à manger consciencieusement son repas. Mais il se prolongea encore lorsqu'ils eurent tous deux fini, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille le brise à nouveau.

- T'es pas bavard comme mec, tu sais.

- Euh… Si tu l'dis.

- Au fait, t'as pas un prénom ? J'ai un peu de mal à retenir les noms de famille et à me rappeler des suffixes à mettre derrière.

- Hein ? T'es pas japonaise ? Tu parles bien pourtant.

- Merci, non en fait je suis américaine, mais ma famille est d'origine japonaise, donc je suis parfaitement bilingue, expliqua-t-elle. Alors t'as vraiment pas de prénom ? lança-t-elle, un sourire dans les yeux.

- Euh si désolé. Ichigo, j'm'appelle Ichigo.

- C'est mignon. Strawberry, c'est original. Alors, comment tu t'es retrouvé avec ce rôle, Ichigo ? Tes parents sont au courant ou ils auront la surprise de te voir à l'écran ?

- C'est mon père qui m'a envoyé là, j'savais pas c'qui m'attendait. Et toi, euh… Rukia ?

- Et tu n'as pas eu ton mot à dire ? Eh ben… Pas d'chance. Et ta mère, elle n'aurait pas pu s'interposer ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Elle est morte, dit doucement Ichigo.

- Oh ! Désolée. Moi, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents, enchaîna Rukia, les yeux dans le vague. Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais quelques mois, alors… j'ai plus que mon frère.

- Désolé.

- Oh c'est pas grave, tu sais, je m'y suis habituée à force. En tout cas, moi au moins j'ai choisi d'être là, reprit-elle. En fait, mon frère possède les studios alors, je me suis incrustée dans le casting et j'ai été prise. C'est pas mon premier rôle, mais j'en ai jamais eu d'aussi important.

Un moment de silence suivit cet échange. Le temps qu'Ichigo digère toutes les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. De un, cette fille était vraiment sympa, elle commençait même à lui plaire un peu avec sa joie de vivre communicative. De deux, son passé avait l'air plutôt compliqué et semblait presque aussi sombre que le sien. De trois, elle connaissait le monde du cinéma qui lui paraissait de plus en plus hostile au fil des heures et ça, ça pouvait lui être vraiment utile. Puis il réalisa soudain.

- Tu… Tu veux dire que ton frère c'est le célèbre…

- Oui, le coupa-t-elle. Mon frère est bien le _grand_ Kuchiki Byakuya, fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi tout le monde se sent obligé de me le rappeler ?

- Désolé.

- Pas grave. Dis, t'en a pas marre de t'excuser tout le temps ? Ouais bon, oublie ce que je viens de dire. T'as quel âge au fait ?

- Quinze ans, presque seize.

- Waouh ! T'es plus jeune que moi ! J'l'aurais pas cru ! J'en aurais dix-huit le mois prochain°, expliqua-t-elle devant sa mine étonnée.

Et la discussion continua doucement sur des sujets sans queue ni tête, passant du temps qu'il ferait le lendemain à la vie de Rukia en Amérique en passant par le lycée d'Ichigo. Il fallait dire que la jeune fille faisait une sacrée pipelette. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque les maquilleuses les appelèrent pour les préparer à la scène suivante.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'un des premiers jours où ils tournaient en extérieur. Le plateau avait cédé sa place à la cour d'un lycée de la ville, déserte en cette période de vacances scolaires. Lorsqu'Ichigo se rendit sur le lieu du tournage, il était loin d'être tout à son aise. Depuis un moment déjà, sa condition d'acteur ne le gênait plus. Au contraire, il s'était même surpris à apprécier ce défouloir. Jouer le rôle d'un autre, surtout quand il s'agit d'un anticonformiste bagarreur et instable, c'était vraiment amusant et ça lui permettait d'extérioriser la colère qu'il gardait constamment en lui. Malgré des débuts assez laborieux, il fallait bien l'avouer, il avait fini par maîtriser les techniques de base du jeu de comédien et se débrouillait plutôt pas mal. Et puis, il s'était fait une amie de cette Rukia, la fille qui jouait Kyoko, l'élément perturbateur de la vie de Naoki, son propre personnage. En somme, son petit job d'été, en plus de lui rapporter un salaire conséquent, commençait vraiment à lui plaire.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. La scène qu'il redoutait depuis le début, celle qui l'avait fait amèrement regretter d'avoir signé ce foutu de bout de papier stipulant qu'il acceptait le rôle, devait se dérouler cette après-midi-là. Et Ichigo n'était vraiment pas emballé par cette idée.

A peine fut-il entré dans la cour peuplée de figurants en grande discussion, d'une armée de maquilleurs, de costumiers, de machinistes et de caméramans, qu'une petite furie brune s'élança vers lui. Rukia était toujours d'aussi bonne humeur. Ichigo la comprenait, sa vie n'était pas facile. Elle était coincée toujours toute seule, dans une énorme résidence vide, alors sortir pour tourner, en faisant croire à son frère qu'elle faisait un stage dans les bureaux des studios qu'il possédait, devait lui paraître une délivrance. Comme chaque jour, dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu, elle s'était précipité vers lui pour lui dire bonjour, d'une grande claque derrière la tête.

Et le tournage commença. D'abord la visite de l'établissement que Naoki faisait distraitement à Kyoko. Ensuite, les remarques acerbes qu'ils se prenaient dans la figure par un abruti pendant une pause alors que la jeune fille essayait de faire sortir son chaperon de son mutisme. Puis, les avances foireuses que le "beau gosse" du lycée faisait à Kyoko, scène qui finissait en bagarre rangée entre lui et Naoki. Le tout sans gros accrochage. Lorsque la coupure repas arriva, toutes ces scènes avaient été tournées avec succès.

Comme d'habitude, Rukia s'installa à côté d'Ichigo qui mangeait déjà tranquillement, à l'écart des autres. C'était une sorte de rituel entre eux. Ils ne se demandaient jamais rien l'un l'autre, ni lui sa présence, ni elle la permission de s'asseoir près de lui, ils s'adressaient juste un sourire. Ils ne disaient rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tous les deux fini leur repas mais lorsqu'ils commençaient à parler, quasiment rien ne pouvait les stopper.

Cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle. Décidément, Ichigo ne s'attendait pas à s'attacher à ce point-là à cette fille. Sans qu'il en comprenne vraiment la raison, elle le mettait en confiance, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait laisser tomber son masque de colère et d'indifférence quand elle était là et c'était quelque chose que peu de gens savaient provoquer en lui. En y réfléchissant bien, à part Tatsuki, son amie d'enfance, il ne voyait pas vraiment de qui il avait déjà été si proche.

Après une bonne heure de pause, le tournage reprit. Plus les scènes avançaient, plus Ichigo se sentait tendu. S'il avait pu éviter ce passage, il l'aurait fait sans plus attendre, mais dans le roman duquel s'inspirait le film – il l'avait lu en deux jours pour vérifier – ce moment figurait bien. Il n'avait pas le choix. Pour l'instant, il n'en était qu'à la scène de la dispute qui devait éclater entre Kyoko et lui. Ils durent d'ailleurs s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant que Takeo, le réalisateur, en soit satisfait. Ichigo était tellement nerveux qu'il en oubliait des passages de son texte ou n'avait pas l'air bien convaincant. Mais au bout de deux heures d'acharnement, la scène fut enfin mise en boîte.

- Bon, Rukia-chan, tu connais le texte de la scène suivante ? demanda le metteur en scène. On a été super long sur celle-là et j'voudrais qu'on passe direct à la suivante.

- Pas de problème, ça marche pour moi, répondit la jeune fille avec entrain.

Les caméras se mirent en place sur le toit du lycée. Ichigo, après avoir échappé à la maquilleuse qui lui courait après depuis dix minutes prétextant que son teint était trop pâle, s'installa contre la barrière. Dos aux caméras qui ne le gênaient presque plus, il contempla la ville qui s'étendait devant lui. C'était à la fois ce qu'il devait faire et ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Le script stipulait qu'il devait monter en vitesse sur le toit et se réfugier dans ses pensés en promenant son regard sur les alentours. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, dans son propre lycée, il avait toujours fait ainsi. Lorsque les choses allaient mal, il s'appuyait contre la rambarde qui empêchait les téméraires de sauter du toit et observait la ville. C'était apaisant.

Puis Rukia ou plutôt Kyoko s'approcha et s'installa, essoufflée, à ses côtés et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle s'excusait et Ichigo, enfin Naoki, devait l'interrompre en l'embrassant. Le seul problème, c'était qu'Ichigo s'en savait incapable. Il ne le fit donc pas. Et la scène recommença, une, deux, trois, six, dix fois jusqu'à ce que Takeo explose. Il enguirlandait Ichigo depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand Rukia intervint.

- Takeo-san, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle, cajoleuse, vous ne pourriez pas nous laisser une petite demi-heure ? Depuis ce matin, Ichigo et moi, nous avons tourné non-stop. Vous n'avez qu'à tourner la scène suivante, et je vous promets que quand vous reviendrez, celle-ci sera parfaite et dès la première prise.

Plus que l'argumentation de la jeune fille, ce fut le sourire qu'elle offrait au réalisateur qui acheva de le convaincre. Un quart d'heure après l'échange, les caméras et l'équipe de tournage avaient été déplacés à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour filmer la scène de la convocation du père de Naoki dans le bureau du proviseur.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls sur le toit, Rukia se tourna vers Ichigo. Il évitait son regard et ne murmura qu'un vague merci lorsqu'elle s'approcha de lui.

- Je vois que deux raisons pour que tu foire cette scène sans arrêt Ichigo, dit-elle, sentencieuse.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Quelque chose clochait vraiment, maintenant, elle n'avait plus aucun doute là-dessus. En temps normal, quand Ichigo était tracassé, il ne laissait pas les autres s'en rendre compte, même si, depuis un moment déjà, Rukia savait déjouer ses faux-semblants. Il aurait dû lui répondre par une pique comme « Ah, parce que t'es capable de compter jusqu'à deux, toi ? » ou une autre gentillesse du même genre, pas garder le silence.

- Ou je suis vraiment aussi affreuse que ça et je te repousse, continua-t-elle, ou tu n'as jamais embrassé personne. Et crois-moi, vaudrait mieux pour toi que ce soit la deuxième solution.

Une nouvelle fois, l'adolescent ne répondit rien. Mais il se tourna vers elle lorsqu'elle eut fini sa phrase et, pour Rukia, c'était bien plus qu'un aveu. Elle sourit, elle n'avait plus aucun doute à présent, son intuition avait été la bonne. Sans plus de cérémonie, elle vrilla ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens et lui envoya un de ses plus beaux sourires.

- Donne-moi le premier prénom féminin qui te vient à l'esprit, ordonna-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Pour…

- T'occupe, le coupa-t-elle. Le premier prénom féminin qui te passe par la tête.

- Euh… J'sais pas moi… Yuzu.

- C'est le prénom de ta sœur ça, non ? Ça veut dire que j'ai gagné, s'exclama Rukia, triomphante. Tu n'as jamais embrassé personne et t'as la trouille de devoir le faire.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'fais dire ça ? demanda-t-il, un peu vexé.

- Vu qu'on était en train d'en parlé tu aurais dû me donner le prénom de la fille ou d'une des filles que tu as embrassées, et comme je doute que ta sœur en fasse partie, ça confirme ce que je pensais, tu ne l'as jamais fait !

Ichigo grommela de mécontentement avant d'avouer, dans un murmure quasi inaudible, qu'elle avait raison. Avec une difficulté évidente, Rukia retint un éclat de rire. Il était si timide et si prude, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Seulement ça risquait de compliquer sérieusement le tournage, surtout que ce passage était un peu la scène phare du film, ce qui excluait qu'elle demande à éviter de la tourner. Et, pour connaître personnellement l'écrivain, qui n'était autre que son frère, elle savait que si cette partie importante de son histoire manquait, il risquait tout bonnement d'interdire la sortie en salle du film. Mais les faits étaient là, qu'ils le veuillent ou non, ils devaient tourner cette fichue scène et Rukia ferait tout pour qu'elle soit réussie.

- Approche, ordonna-t-elle à nouveau à Ichigo.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on a pas vraiment le choix, strawberry euh… désolée Ichigo, j'ai tendance à réfléchir en anglais quand un truc m'énerve ou me surprend. Maintenant approche !

- Ouais… Je… J'peux savoir c'que tu comptes faire ?

- Bah t'embrasser abruti ! Bon, je sais qu'on peut trouver plus romantique comme premier baiser mais là maintenant, j'ai pas vraiment mieux sous la main. Alors approche, s'il te plaît.

Elle avait volontairement insisté sur le « s'il te plaît ». Elle se sentait un peu coupable de le presser comme ça, de le choquer presque, mais, comme elle le lui avait dit, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Et pourtant cet idiot ne daignait pas s'approcher d'elle au contraire, il essayait désespérément de reculer bien que la rambarde s'enfonce déjà profondément dans son dos, l'empêchant de partir plus loin. S'il continuait longtemps comme ça, Rukia finirait vraiment par croire qu'elle était affreuse ! Résignée, elle s'avança vers lui.

- Bon, Ichigo, j'me répèterais pas. J'ai pas choisi de faire cette scène et je n'en ai pas plus envie que toi, mais c'est le scénario, c'est comme ça. Alors maintenant, ou tu te laisses faire sans histoire ou je te promets que ta vie de mec s'arrête ici, parce que ce que t'as entre les jambes, tu peux faire une croix dessus si tu me fous en l'air ce tournage. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Ichigo était sous le choc. Plus que la menace, même pas voilée, de Rukia, c'était le regard de psychopathe qu'elle lui lançait qui lui disait qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à mettre sa promesse en œuvre. Ce furent ses yeux, bien plus meurtriers que revolvers, qui le décidèrent à ne pas bouger alors qu'elle rapprochait dangereusement leurs deux visages.

Lorsque les lèvres de Rukia se posèrent doucement sur les siennes, en une caresse douce et éphémère, un frisson parcourut le dos d'Ichigo. Comme elle l'avait deviné, c'était la première fois qu'une chose pareille lui arrivait et pour le coup, il se demandait bien comment il avait pu vivre si longtemps sans avoir jamais goûté à ça. Cette sensation qui l'envahissait, c'était si doux, si agréable. Il aurait presque voulu que ça ne s'arrête pas. Et pourtant, Rukia n'avait fait qu'effleurer ses lèvres. A regret, il sentait déjà la jeune fille s'écarter de lui.

- Alors, c'était vraiment si terrible que ça ? lança-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. On réessaie, mais avec le texte cette fois, d'accord. Par contre pour ce coup-là, de un, tu fermes les yeux, de deux, tu prends l'initiative et de trois, c'est un baiser cinéma, je pense que tu n'as pas besoin d'un dessin, alors tu ne te contentes pas de me regarder faire, tu agis. Ok ?

Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Cette fille avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point avec ses ordres continus et ses leçons, pourtant il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'empêchait de la trouver réellement énervante. Etait-ce dû au fait qu'ils venaient de s'embrasser ? Ichigo écarta cette hypothèse de suite, il avait déjà cette impression avant que ça n'arrive. Dans tous les cas, malgré le petit air suffisant et le sourire carnassier qu'elle arborait, il ne parvenait pas à lui en vouloir de la remarque, un brin moqueuse, qu'elle venait de lui envoyer.

Rukia, de son côté, s'éloignait en direction de la porte de service qui permettait d'accéder au toit. Après s'être amusée à imiter Takeo qui lançait son fameux « Action ! », elle s'élança vers Ichigo. Elle n'était plus Rukia, mais Kyoko. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté ce rôle, elle avait réussi à se détacher de chaque scène, comme si ce n'était plus elle mais réellement le personnage que son frère avait imaginé, qui parlait ou agissait, seulement, cette fois-ci elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle avait beau essayer, la sensation des lèvres d'Ichigo sur les siennes était encore trop présente en elle, pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, loin de là. Peut-être que c'était le fait qu'il n'ait pas répondu à son baiser, en tout cas, ça lui avait fait un drôle d'effet.

Arrivée à hauteur du jeune homme comme le script le précisait, elle se concentra un peu plus sur son texte, histoire d'oublier ce qui allait se passer. D'une voix hésitante et emplie d'un tremblement calculé, elle récita :

- Naoki ! Je… Je t'ai cherché partout. Ecoute, je… je suis désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais perdue… Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais… soupira-t-elle. Regarde-moi ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Naoki. Oui, tu es différent des autres, continua-t-elle après une pause et d'un ton plus décidé, tu ne ressembles pas à tous ces pantins, mais c'est justement ce qui te rend unique… ce qui me plaît chez toi… Pardonne-moi s'il te pl…

Rukia ne finit pas sa phrase, comme il était censé le faire, Ichigo se retourna brusquement vers elle et coupa sa réplique en l'embrassant. Elle mima une seconde de stupeur avant de répondre avec passion à ce baiser. Si elle devait paraître électrisée par cet échange, Rukia n'eut pas besoin de jouer la comédie. Ça avait beau être un de ses premiers baisers, Ichigo était plus que doué dans ce domaine ! Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'une fièvre soudaine s'emparait d'elle.

Ichigo aussi était surpris par l'intensité des sensations qui déferlaient en lui. Leurs lèvres, comme dotées de volonté propre, se séparaient l'espace d'un instant pour se retrouver avec plus de douceur et de passion mêlées la seconde d'après. La main de Rukia vint se poser sur sa joue, amplifiant encore le trouble qui l'étreignait.

- Eh bien ! Si vous me refaites la même chose devant les caméras, je vous promets l'Oscar ! Mais dis-moi Rukia-chan, qui embrasse Kurosaki ? Est-ce Kyoko ou Rukia ?

La voix enjouée du metteur en scène qui venait de remonter sur le toit, suivi de toute son équipe les surprit autant l'un que l'autre. Précipitamment, Rukia s'écarta d'Ichigo et se tourna vers Takeo.

- Oh, c'est à moi que vous parliez ? fit-elle, faussement étonnée. Je suis désolée mais vous devez vous tromper, je ne connais pas de Rukia, mon nom est Kyoko, Makio Kyoko.

Le réalisateur ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air si innocent de la jeune fille. Décidément, une telle candeur, surtout chez les femmes, était vraiment une arme redoutable, il en venait à croire que l'échange qu'il avait découvert était simplement le fruit de la répétition de la scène qu'ils devaient tourner et rien d'autre. Takeo avait compris depuis un moment déjà que cette fille était capable de lui faire croire que les hommes d'aujourd'hui devaient porter des tutus comme vêtements de tous les jours pour être à la mode et le pire c'était qu'elle le savait et en jouait. Cette gamine était vraiment douée pour les mensonges et la manipulation, et à son âge, c'était un vrai danger public !

Le tournage reprit et la scène qui auparavant leur avait donné du fil à retordre se déroula si parfaitement bien qu'elle en semblait presque trop naturelle pour être vraie. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa d'ailleurs sur le même modèle.

Comme tous les soirs depuis près d'un mois maintenant, Ichigo raccompagna Rukia chez elle. Arrivé devant la porte de son imposante demeure aux murs blancs, il la retint par le bras. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait faire ou dire, mais ça lui était venu tout seul, instinctivement. Interloquée, la jeune fille se retourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais, dût-elle être torturée, elle avait espéré qu'il la retiendrait, ne serait-ce que pour lui parler. Mais, le connaissant, elle savait que ça n'arriverait pas, Ichigo était bien trop timide pour faire un pas vers elle. Alors quand sa main se posa sur son bras, elle sentit un frisson courir le long de son échine.

- Attend, lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure, j'voulais… j'voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure. Et m'excuser d'avoir foiré cette scène.

- De rien, l'interrompit Rukia toujours aussi bas, mais je me vengerais, promis. Tout le monde saura que le grand Kurosaki Ichigo, acteur de renommée mondiale, n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant ce tournage !

- Tu f'rais ça ?! se récria-t-il, les yeux exorbités.

- Bien sûr que non, idiot ! lança-t-elle avec un sourire. En tout cas, ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider. Bon eh bien… à demain.

Rukia se hissa sur ses jambes le plus haut qu'elle put et déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Ichigo, enfin plutôt sur sa mâchoire, avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Elle recula, trottina gaiement jusqu'à l'énorme porte d'entrée en chêne massif et sonna. En attendant que le majordome ou une des femmes de ménage lui ouvre, elle se retourna vers Ichigo et lui décocha un salut de la main ainsi qu'un de ses sourires enjôleurs. Le battant pivota alors et Rukia entra dans le manoir, après avoir planté une dernière fois ses yeux dans les iris sombres du jeune homme, toujours figé au bout de son allée, une main posée sur sa joue droite.

* * *

°Alors pour le coup de l'anniversaire le mois prochain, je sais que Rukia est censée être née le 14 janvier et que mon histoire se déroule pendant les vacances d'été, mais j'avais vraiment envie de mettre l'accent sur le fait qu'elle a deux ans de plus qu'Ichigo ! Donc désolée pour l'incohérence.

Voilà !

Donc j'espère que cette petite histoire (le plus long One-shot que j'ai jamais écrit fait sa fière) à classer dans la catégorie "Premier baiser", vous a plu. Je dois vous avouer que, personnellement, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser. Au début, je trouvais l'idée pas mal mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi à bien retranscrire tout ce que je voulais, donc pour être franche, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite. (Un petit com pour me dire ce que vous en pensez me rassurerait sûrement…)

Sinon je voulais m'excuser pour le scénario pourri du film, mais avant de me lyncher, sachez que j'ai une excuse ! En fait, ce OS m'est venu en rêve (évitez de rire s'il vous plaît, ça m'arrangerais vraiment que vous ne me preniez pas pour folle évadée de l'asile et complètement accro à Bleach --') mais je n'avais imaginé que la scène où Rukia embrassait Ichigo pour lui montrer comment faire, donc j'ai dû broder vite fait un scénario qui puisse coller avec cette image. Je vous l'accorde, je ne suis pas prête de devenir scénariste mais bon… Tout le monde n'est pas parfait, hein ?

Ensuite, je me suis amusée à faire quelques petits montages sur cette histoire donc je mets les liens pour ceux que ça intéresse (les images ne sont pas de moi, seuls les montages le sont) :

s341./albums/o385/Hoshiyo-chan/IchiRuki/?actionview¤

s341./albums/o385/Hoshiyo-chan/IchiRuki/?actionview¤

Ben j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop déçu(e)s tout de même et que je vous retrouverais à ma prochaine publication !

Bisous !!!


	4. Pardonne moi

Résumé : A cœur ouvert, il est souvent plus facile de coucher ses sentiments sur papier que de les avouer à haute voix. Elle en fera les frais… Trop tard…

Disclaimer : Ichigo, Rukia et la bande de dégénérés qui leur sert d'amis ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo, mais je les aurais un jour, je les aurais!

Rating : K, rien de choquant, promis !

**Pardonne-moi**

Cher Ichigo,

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Pour être franche, je crois que les mots me manquent. Ce n'est pas que je ne les trouve pas, mais simplement qu'il n'y a aucun terme assez fort pour qualifier ce que je ressens. Il s'est passé tellement de choses depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Des choses horribles pour la plupart. La guerre a éclaté, mais ça tu le sais déjà. Tu étais aux premières loges quand tout a commencé, je le sais, j'y étais moi aussi. J'ai perdu tant de personnes à qui je tenais depuis la dernière fois où je t'ai parlé, où je t'ai blessé.

Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de t'avoir dit ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris cette nuit-là. Mes mots ont dépassé ma raison, jamais je n'ai pensé une telle chose de toi. Et pourtant, je l'ai dit, je te l'ai balancé en pleine figure, comme ça, sans aucune douceur, avec toute la rage que j'étais capable d'exprimer. Tu en as souffert, je le sais, je l'ai lu dans tes yeux au moment où mes mots ont franchi mes lèvres. Mais tu n'as rien dit. Tu aurais pu répondre, me faire encore plus de mal que je ne t'en avais fait, et pourtant, tu n'as rien tenté. Tu as détaché tes yeux des miens, tu as tourné les talons et tu es sorti de la pièce, de ma vie. Je n'ai pas cherché à te faire du mal en te disant cela, je voulais simplement te faire réagir et te faire comprendre, j'en avais besoin. Tellement besoin. Mais je n'ai fait que te blesser. Parce que je t'ai dis exactement l'inverse de ce que je ressentais, de ce que je ressens toujours pour toi.

J'ai tellement de chose à te dire et je me contente de ressasser le passé, c'est idiot, tu ne trouves pas ? Mais si je remets sur le tapis cette scène qui nous a fait souffrir tous les deux, c'est parce que je veux que tu saches à quel point mes propres paroles m'ont brisé le cœur. Ce soir-là, tout le monde était sur le qui-vive. Tu t'en souviens ? Des Hollows s'étaient infiltrés dans le Seireitei mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de nous pour les combattre. Ils n'avaient envoyé que les 2e, 3e, 5e et 11e divisions s'en occuper. Je me souviens des moindres détails, jamais je ne pourrais oublier cette nuit. C'est toi qui es venu chez moi. Quand tu es entré dans ma chambre, tu avais l'air si préoccupé que j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. En un sens, c'était vrai. Mais je pensais que quelqu'un s'était fait attaquer pas… pas ce que tu avais en tête.

Tu t'es approché de moi d'un pas si décidé, à tel point que j'en ai reculé, jusqu'à trébucher sur mon propre lit. N'ayant plus d'autre choix, je me suis assise dessus, et tu n'as pas tardé à m'y rejoindre. C'était étrange, j'avais l'impression que tu me regardais sans vraiment poser ton regard sur moi, comme si tu cherchais à m'éviter. Ta voix était grave, bien plus que d'habitude quand tu as commencé à me parler. Et tu m'as tout expliquer. Ton plan, la discussion que tu avais eue avec Yamamoto à ce sujet, l'accort qu'il t'avait donné, contre l'avis de la plupart des capitaines, tout. A ce moment-là, j'ai eu peur, vraiment peur. J'étais paralysée. Puis enfin tu as planté tes yeux dans les miens et j'y ai lu une détermination que rien ne ferait fléchir. J'étais perdue. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Pourquoi voulais-tu faire ça ? Rien ne t'y obligeait, absolument rien, surtout pas toi que la Soul Society avait rejeté. Même si je savais que ça ne t'arrêterait pas, je me suis mise à crier. Je ne voulais pas que tu fasses ça, tu n'en avais pas le droit.

Je m'étais levée sans m'en rendre compte lorsque j'avais commencé à hurler. Avec un sourire triste à me fendre le cœur, tu t'es mis debout à ton tour et tu t'es avancé vers moi. Tu as posé ta main sur ma joue et tu m'as demandé de respecter ton choix, un choix que tu ne regrettais pas puisqu'il te permettait de protéger tous ceux à qui tu tenais, de me protéger moi. Ce sont tes propres mots. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de réagir, tu m'as prise dans tes bras et tu m'as serrée, fort, trop fort peut-être, mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne voulais pas me dégager de ton étreinte. Surtout pas après ce que tu venais de me dire. Comme j'aurais voulu te retenir, là, entre mes bras.

Mais ta résolution a repris le dessus, tout doucement, tu t'es éloigné de moi. Tu n'as pas vu les larmes qui sillonnaient mes joues, j'avais retrouvé mes moyens et je te les avais cachées. Pourtant, c'était peut-être la seule chose qui aurait pu te retenir, mes larmes, ma douleur. C'est là que tu me l'as dit. Ces mots que tu m'avais déjà criés un millier de fois mais que je n'écoutais jamais, tu me les as murmurés alors que tu t'en allais, alors que tu venais de me dire que tu allais te sacrifier ! Je n'ai pas pu le supporter, mon cœur a explosé. Je t'ai rattrapé et t'ai retenu. Je me suis campée devant toi, je ne voulais pas que tu partes, c'était trop facile. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me dire que tu m'aimais et que c'était pour ça que tu te sacrifierais sur le champ de bataille. C'était injuste. C'était me condamner à souffrir. Je t'ai giflé, mais plus que mon geste, ce sont mes paroles qui t'ont fait mal. Je t'ai dit que je te détestais, que tu n'étais qu'un fichu égoïste, un idiot qui se moquait bien de blesser ceux qui tenaient à lui, que je te haïssais et que jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un comme toi. Et tu es parti. Sans un mot, sans un regard, tu as fait demi-tour et tu m'as laissé m'effondrer au beau milieu de ma chambre. Si tu savais comme j'en ai pleuré, comme ces paroles m'ont brisée. Jamais je ne me pardonnerais d'avoir osé te dire ces horreurs.

Mais il est trop tard à présent pour revenir sur le passé, je le sais. Je ne peux pas remonter le temps et quand bien même je le pourrais, je n'en aurais sûrement pas le courage. T'entendre me dire ça encore une fois, à coup sûr ça me tuerait tant j'en aurais mal. De toute façon, j'en suis incapable. Mais je veux que tu saches ce que mon cœur me criait de te répondre lorsque tu as dit m'aimer. En réalité, c'est pour ça que je t'écris cette lettre. Parce que je regrette. Tout, tout ce que je n'ai pas fait. Je regrette de ne pas t'avoir dit à quel point je tenais à toi. Je regrette d'avoir passé tout ce temps à ignorer tes sentiments alors que je ressentais les même pour toi. Je regrette d'avoir laisser la peur de m'engager réduire à néant tout ce qui aurait pu se passer entre nous. Je regrette…

Je regrette d'avoir survécu à cette guerre. Oui, les Shinigamis ont gagné, mais moi j'ai tout perdu. Mon capitaine, mes quelques rares amis, Renji, Nii-sama, ils sont morts, tous. Sur ce putain de champ de bataille qui m'a tout pris. J'ai vu leurs corps, blessés, ravagés, souillés. Je n'en dors la nuit plus tant cette vision me hante. Mais plus encore qu'eux, c'est toi que j'ai perdu. Je t'ai perdu parce que je n'ai pas su te retenir, parce que je n'ai pas laissé parler mes sentiments. Parce que j'étais trop fière et trop terrifiée pour assumer ce que je ressentais pour toi. Parce que j'avais trop peur du qu'en dira-t-on. Mais maintenant…

Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Si tu savais… J'étais si proche de toi quand sa lame t'a transpercé. J'aurais presque pu intervenir. Presque. Mais voilà, je ne l'ai pas fait. Parce qu'on me l'avait défendu, parce que _tu_ m'avais demandé de ne pas m'en mêler. Tu t'es laissé transpercer pour qu'ensuite tous les capitaines ensemble fondent sur Aizen alors que sa lame était encore fichée en toi. Et lorsque tout le monde est parti, qu'ils ont repris leurs combats, je me suis précipitée sur toi. Tu ne pouvais pas être mort, pas comme ça, pas sans avoir combattu, sans aucune gloire. Tu n'avais même pas sorti ton Bankai. Tu t'es jeté sur le traître, ton Zanpakuto à peine dégainé, comme un bleu. Tu n'as même pas cherché à éviter la lame, tu l'as laissé s'enfoncer en toi, comme dans une poupée de chiffon. C'était ce que tu avais prévu, c'était ton plan. Te sacrifier pour sauver tout le monde. Pour sauver ton monde. Et tu as réussi. Aizen est mort, grâce à toi et l'Ouken n'a pas été créé. Karakura ainsi que ses habitants sont sains et saufs, tous. Sauf toi.

Quand je t'ai vu, allongé sur le sol, baignant dans ton propre sang, je crois que je suis devenue folle. Mon cœur t'a suivi, tu sais. Il est mort avec toi. J'ai tout perdu quand tu t'es effondré. J'ai pleuré longtemps sur ton corps brisé. Si longtemps au milieu du tumulte, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichimaru se penche vers moi. Il avait esquivé la plupart des combats et l'odeur de ton sang avait dû l'attirer. Il s'est foutu de toi, ouvertement, de toi et de ma douleur. Je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de ce salaud étendu à mes pieds, gisant dans une mare écarlate. Je crois que je l'ai tué. J'ai vengé Renji par la même occasion, j'ai appris récemment que c'était Ichimaru qui l'avait vaincu. Mais ça n'a en rien apaisé ma peine. Si tu savais comme je souffre. Mon âme et mon cœur sont en miettes. Un Hollow est plus vivant que moi. J'ai l'impression que mon corps n'est plus qu'une chose sans vie, sans âme. Je ne suis plus qu'une coquille vide. J'ai si mal.

Pardonne-moi. Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi Ichigo. De ne pas t'avoir dit que je t'aimais, de ne pas avoir répondu à tes attentes, de ne pas t'avoir retenu, de t'avoir laisser mourir ainsi.

Je n'en peux plus, tu sais. Je suis seule à présent. Tous ceux à qui je tenais sont morts et toi, toi tu m'as quittée. Je ne veux plus vivre comme ça. Je m'en vais déposer cette lettre aux pieds de ta tombe et je rentrerais chez moi. Je prendrais mon Zanpakuto et je te rejoindrais. Parce sans roi mon royaume ne peut subsister, parce que sans toi je ne peux exister, Ichigo. Ichigo…

Pardonne-moi…

Je t'aime,

Kuchiki Rukia.

*****

_Quelques larmes sur une feuille de papier_

_Une chambre d'enfant abandonnée_

_La douleur d'une histoire inachevée_

_Goutte d'eau sur une lame ensanglantée…_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hello !

Alors petit moment d'émotion (du moins je l'espère) avec cette One Shot plutôt triste. J'avoue qu'en écrivant ces lignes, je n'étais pas d'humeur à rire, mais après coup, je la trouve pas trop mal donc je vous en fait part. Voilà ce qui arrive quand mon frère me fait découvrir la chanson _Lettre du front_ de Kenza Farah et Sefyu. J'espère vraiment avoir réussi à faire passer l'émotion que j'ai ressentie en l'écrivant à travers cette lettre qui est, au choix, le "Premier adieu" ou le "Premier Je t'aime" de Rukia pour Ichigo.

En croisant les doigts très fort pour que ça vous ait plu, je vous dis à la prochaine avec une One Shot un peu moins triste je l'espère ! N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en penser, un com', ça ne mange pas de pain, mais ça nourrit l'imagination de l'auteur !

Bisous !


	5. Première désillusion

Résumé : Si elle avait su, elle se serait tue, tout simplement. Quand des révélations tombent dans les oreilles de ce qui ne devraient pas être au courant, la douleur s'invite forcément. C'est sûr, quelqu'un en payera le prix, mais qui devra payer les conséquences de ces quelques mots tendres ? Entre amitié et amour, un cœur brisé peut-il être rapiécé ?

_Je m'excuse du résumé pas franchement intéressant, mais vous comprendrez en lisant (en espérant que vous lirez) que je ne peux pas faire mieux sans vous révéler la chute de ce O-S._

Rating : K+, mais tout guimauve, à la limite du K. Il n'y a rien d'autre qu'un sous-entendu à la fin.

Disclaimer : Ichigo, Rukia et la bande de dégénérés qui leur sert d'amis ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo, mais je les aurais un jour, je les aurais!

**Première désillusion **

Elle avait toujours eu horreur qu'on la réveille. Elle détestait ça par-dessus tout, et il le savait pertinemment.

Rukia referma les yeux. Bon, il était vrai qu'elle avait toujours détesté que quelqu'un se mette en tête de la tirer de son sommeil, mais quand il le faisait comme ça, elle ne pouvait décemment pas lui en vouloir. Vraiment pas.

Ils avaient passé une nuit plutôt agitée mais qu'importe, aujourd'hui, ni l'un ni l'autre ne travaillaient. Rukia était blottie contre lui, le dos collé à son torse musclé. Lui avait une main passée autour de ses hanches et de l'autre, il dessinait des courbes et des arabesques imaginaires sur son épaule. Et c'était justement ces symboles inexistants tracés sur sa peau qui avaient réveillé Rukia. La caresse était aérienne, presque autant que le souffle du jeune homme sur sa nuque, mais elle avait le sommeil léger et le moindre mouvement de son compagnon la faisait frissonner.

- Bonjour, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, je t'ai réveillée ?

Rukia se retourna et planta ses yeux, complètement dénués de toute trace de sommeil à présent, dans ceux de son amant. Même si elle adorait ce genre de réveil, tout en douceur et en caresse, il allait le payer cher, très cher. Elle consulta rapidement le cadran de l'horloge, il leur restait bien quatre heures à dormir avant qu'ils ne doivent se lever pour se préparer et aller manger chez son frère. Et grâce à ces quatre heures, elle aurait pu effacer de son visage les cernes dus à ses dernières missions qui l'avait complètement épuisée. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait préféré jouer avec elle, il en payerait le prix !

- Mais c'est que t'as la chair de poule, ma parole ! s'exclama le jeune homme en souriant, dis-moi, c'est parce que c'est moi ou juste parce que tu as aimé mon réveil ?

- Oh ça ? fit Rukia en sautant sur l'occasion, c'est simplement parce qu'il fait froid ici. Et puis, te fais pas trop d'idée. Tu sais y a plein de beaux mecs par ici, alors toi ou un autre…

Elle ponctua ses paroles de baisers papillons qu'elle fit courir sur le cou du Shinigami. Il savait très bien qu'elle se moquait de lui, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Et tout comme il prenait un malin plaisir à la taquiner sur sa taille ou à la réveiller quand elle pouvait encore dormir, elle adorait le rendre jaloux. Le pire, c'était qu'il tombait dans le panneau à chaque fois de même que Rukia qui ne manquait jamais de s'énerver à ses remarques. C'était un peu leur jeu à eux, leur façon de se prouver qu'ils s'aimaient.

- Ah, oui ? fit-il intéressé. Et qui par exemple ?

- Par division ? Laisse-moi une seconde de réflexion… hum… voyons voir… les mecs les plus sexy du Seireitei…

Tout en faisait mine de réfléchir, Rukia se redressa sur un coude de manière à pouvoir l'embrasser. Puis elle commença son énumération, d'abord par les moins gradés. Il y avait dans sa division, le jeune sixième siège, que, jaloux, son amant qualifia de trois fois plus jeune qu'elle. Ensuite, le très couru huitième siège de la quatrième mais, manque de chance de chance, il était pris par la jolie Isane. Après on trouvait le neuvième siège de la dixième, trop timide, et le quatrième siège de la première division, trop entreprenant celui-là. Le lieutenant _[NDA : __**ATTENTION**__ : par "lieutenant" j'entends troisième __siège et pas vice-capitaine comme certains le croient !!! Ainsi, par exemple, Yachiru est vice-capitaine tandis qu'Ikkaku est lieutenant]_ de la septième n'était pas trop mal non plus, bien qu'un peu trop bagarreur pour ne pas dire carrément que c'était emmerdeur public.

Ensuite chez les vice-capitaines, il y avait Kira qui pouvait faire l'affaire.

- Kira ?! Tu trouves pas sa coiffure bizarre ?

- Bizarre ? rit Rukia. T'es bien placé pour dire ça, toi ! Bon, je reprends. Il y aussi le nouveau vice-capitaine de la neuvième, Kamuri, il est très gentil et…

- Il est gai !

Une nouvelle fois, Rukia partit dans un éclat de rire. Qu'il était jaloux ! Près à inventer n'importe quel mensonge pour la dissuader de sortir avec un autre que lui. Avant de continuer la liste de ses futures conquêtes, elle prit la peine de l'embrasser encore, aussi passionnément qu'un baiser peut l'être. En faisant glisser ses doigts pâles sur le torse hâlé de son compagnon, elle reprit donc. Avec un sourire, elle proposa Sentarou avant de se rattraper en lançant, toujours aussi joyeuse, que Kiyone la tuerait si elle y touchait !

Puis ce fut au tour des capitaines. D'abord il y avait celui de la dixième.

- Il fait bien dix centimètres de moins que toi ! répliqua-t-il en éclatant de rire.

- Onze centimètres en fait, mais ça ne me dérange pas, répondit Rukia, aussi hilare que lui.

Ensuite venait le si terriblement sexy capitaine de la neuvième, le célèbre Hisagi Shuuhei. A la mention de cet homme qu'une bonne partie des femmes du Seireitei aurait voulu dans leur lit, le jeune homme pâlit, il ne trouva rien à répondre. A vrai dire, il n'était plus vraiment sûr d'avoir encore une chance face à un tel concurrent.

Sentant qu'elle arrivait à la limite de la patience de son amant, Rukia continua. Le grand Kuchiki Byakuya n'était pas mal non plus.

- Rukia c'est… c'est ton frère, tu ne…

- Techniquement, c'est mon beau-frère par alliance alors… J'ai toutes mes chances, tu ne crois pas ? Hum, reprit-elle d'un air tout innocent après l'avoir embrassé pour la cinquantième fois de la matinée, le nouveau capitaine de la cinquième est plutôt craquant lui-aussi, tu ne trouves pas ?

- I… Ichigo ?!? ICHIGO ?!?!

- Ben oui…

Renji s'était soudain relevé. S'il avait blêmi à l'évocation du nom des dirigeants des neuvième et sixième division, il était devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux à celle du nouveau capitaine. Rukia retint son rire et, le calmant à coup de baisers, finit par s'asseoir sur son torse. Doucement, elle passa ses mains le long des lignes noires qui le recouvrait. Puis, se penchant sur lui, elle l'embrassa, longtemps.

- Que la vengeance est douce, murmura-t-elle à son oreille lorsqu'elle n'eut plus assez de souffle pour poursuivre son baiser. J'étais sûre qu'il serait le seul pour lequel tu prendrais la mouche.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu restes persuadé qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre Ichigo et moi, n'est-ce pas ? Il serait temps que tu te sortes cette idée de la tête. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre lui et moi et il ne se passera jamais rien. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime, Renji, ajouta-t-elle si bas qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'il l'ait entendu.

Rukia s'allongea doucement sur lui. Même s'il ne pouvait pas le comprendre, elle avait besoin de le voir si protecteur et jaloux envers elle. Elle avait besoin de cette preuve pour être certaine qu'il l'aimait vraiment. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas la peine qu'il devienne fou en l'imaginant avec d'autres hommes, de toute façon, il était le seul qu'elle aimerait jamais. Blottie contre lui, elle lui répéta encore et encore combien il comptait pour elle, lui, Renji, et personne d'autre.

Lorsqu'elle sentit les battements de son cœur complètement calmés, elle se releva et se remit en position assise. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle lança :

- Et puis de toute manière, si je devais me réfugier dans les bras d'un autre que toi, ce serait… Mayuri ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je le trouve sexy avec son masque noir et blanc !

Cette fois, ce fut Renji qui éclata de rire. Il imaginait parfaitement Rukia aux mains de Mayuri… en tant que cobaye, cela va sans dire. Et tandis qu'elle continuait à essayer de lui vanter les mérites de l'horrible capitaine de la douzième division, il se détendit enfin complètement. C'était vrai, il avait toujours eu peur d'Ichigo, pas comme Shinigami, même si le fait qu'il soit capitaine alors que lui n'était encore que second siège le dérangeait un peu, mais vis-à-vis de Rukia. Il y avait toujours eu ce doute, cette proximité entre eux et, même si Rukia était maintenant "à lui", il ne se sentait pas tout à fait rassuré.

Toujours assise sur Renji, ses mains retraçant les tatouages qui s'étalaient sur son torse musclé, Rukia sourit. C'était ça qu'elle aimait chez lui. Ils se comportaient comme des enfants, comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore au Rukongai. Et pourtant, c'était tellement différent d'avant. Jaloux et possessif tout en passant leur temps entre douceur et taquineries. Oui, elle l'aimait, et elle adorait jouer avec ses nerfs.

Plongée dans sa contemplation silencieuse du vice-capitaine, elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard de la manœuvre risquée qu'il entreprenait. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, leurs positions furent inversée et Rukia qui, une seconde plus tôt dominait Renji de toute sa hauteur, se retrouva écrasée sous le poids de son amant.

- Je ne suis peut-être pas Mayuri, mais je compte bien me servir de toi pour des tas d'expériences dangereuses, lui susurra-t-il en dévorant sa peau de baisers.

- Je suis toute à toi, murmura-t-elle en entrelaçant ses bras autour du cou de Renji.

*****

Ça faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'il courait, une bonne demi-heure que son cœur était en miettes. Il n'aurait jamais dû être là, ni entendre ce qui avait été dit mais ce n'était pas sa faute et pourtant, c'était lui qui souffrait. Il arriva devant une rivière qui serpentait tranquillement au milieu d'un parc avoisinant une petite forêt. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'effondra près de l'eau claire. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il entende ça ?

A genoux aux pieds du ruisseau, Ichigo prit sa tête entre ses mains. Les paroles de Rukia résonnaient dans sa mémoire, encore et encore, plus cruelles et blessantes à chaque fois. Depuis plusieurs mois, depuis qu'il était devenu capitaine à vrai dire, il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments envers la Shinigami. Oui, Kurosaki Ichigo, capitaine de la cinquième division, aimait Rukia. Mais il ne le lui avait pas dit, il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Et maintenant, il savait qu'il ne le ferait jamais.

_« Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre Ichigo et moi et il ne se passera jamais rien. Il n'y a que toi que j'aime, Renji… »_ Ces quelques mots, murmurés par celle qu'il aimait, avaient transpercé Ichigo plus sûrement que le plus aiguisé des poignards, coulaient dans ses veines comme le plus perfide des poisons. Mais ce qui lui faisait le plus de peine, c'était qu'il avait dû surprendre ces paroles pour savoir que Rukia lui avait échappé, qu'elle s'était envolée dans les bras d'un autre. Et quel autre ? Celui qui l'avait abandonnée quand elle avait été adoptée par les Kuchiki, celui qui l'avait quasiment menée à l'échafaud, celui… celui qu'elle aimait, il devrait s'y faire à présent. Renji.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Voilà, c'est fini !_

_Je sais, je sais, quelle fin pourrie allez-vous me dire, mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux. Désolée. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas ravie de ce One-Shot, mais n'en ayant plus en réserve et me faisant harceler parce que ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas publié ici, je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je le mette… Au départ, c'était juste un délire avec une amie, mais ça a dégénéré…_

_Alors avant que vous ne vous mettiez en tête de m'immoler et/ou de me lapider puis de m'offrire en pâture à toutes les créatures horribles que vous pourrez imagier, je voulais m'excuser auprès de ceux qui n'en avaient pas envie mais qui, sans le savoir au début, ont lu un RenjiRuki ! J'espère que vous n'y êtes pas allergiques et que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. Je voulais simplement montrer que même dans mes fics (enfin surtout dans mes fics plutôt), tout n'est pas forcément rose et qu'on peut avoir le cœur brisé. Histoire de changer de la guimauve que j'écris en temps normal._

_J'espère que ce One-Shot vous a tout de même plu (au moins un 'tit peu, hein ?). Laissez-moi vos review (même si c'est pour me promettre la pire des morts imaginables pour vous avoir fait lire autre chose qu'un IchiRuki, je l'accepterais et j'irais me pendre après, promis…)_

_A la prochaine !_

_Hoshiyo-chan_ _*_qui n'en revient toujours pas d'avoir mis Rukia avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'Ichigo !* _mais qui vous embrasse quand même !_


	6. Hatsuyuki

Résumé : Un contrôle de maths, des flocons tourbillonnant, une belle journée d'hiver, rien de plus. Pas de grandes déclarations, pas de baisers, pas de mots… Juste une prise de conscience.

Disclaimer : Ichigo, Rukia et la bande de dégénérés qui leur sert d'amis ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo, mais je les aurais un jour, je les aurais!

Rating : G, ce OS ne contient absolument rien qui puisse prêter à confusion ou choquer, promis !

**Hatsuyuki** (Première neige)

C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ça. Les flocons tourbillonnaient sans discontinuer, dansaient dans le ciel si clair. C'était comme au printemps, lorsque les cerisiers délaissaient leurs pétales roses, tellement légers et odorants, sauf que cette fois, les pétales étaient glacés, blancs et minuscules. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pleuvait des milliers d'étoiles. Oui, c'était exactement ça, des centaines de milliers d'étoiles qui tombaient et se posaient sur le bitume morne de la cour. Au fil des secondes qu'elle regardait s'éloigner par la fenêtre, le sol s'imprégnait d'une couche de fine poussière d'étoile.

Blanc. Tout était blanc. Immaculé. Pur. Nouveau.

Le gris du béton, les immeubles anonymes, les routes, le lycée, les rues, les rares coins de verdure, tout était recouvert d'une blancheur contagieuse.

Il neigeait. Et c'était étourdissant de beauté. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que ce serait si beau. Voir l'eau cristallisée par le froid, tomber comme de la pluie. Elle qui pourtant haïssait ces gouttes d'eau venues du ciel, elle sentait son cœur se gorger d'un bonheur, d'une sérénité comme elle en avait rarement connue en observant s'égailler les flocons argentés. C'était à la fois tellement apaisant et tellement excitant de regarder se fondre avec le monde cette poudre fine qu'elle devinait si douce et légère.

Il neigeait. Rien que ce mot, nouveau pour elle, chantait à ses oreilles. La neige. Depuis qu'Ichigo lui avait expliqué, en une phrase griffonnée sur le coin d'une feuille de brouillon, ce que c'était, elle répétait et gribouillait le kanji qui formait ce terme si lumineux et joyeux pour elle. _Yuki_. Même les lignes qui formaient ce mot étaient douces et belles. Même ses sonorités étaient mélodieuses et tendres.

Il neigeait. Et dans la salle de classe, tous les élèves avaient levé les yeux de leur examen de mathématiques. Des murmures excités avaient remplacé le silence pesant qu'imposait la réflexion. Certains s'extasiaient qu'il neige si tôt dans l'année, ce n'était encore que le mois de novembre après tout ; d'autres organisaient déjà, un soupçon d'hystérie dans la voix, des projets de batailles de boules de neige mémorables alors que quelques rares étudiants reposaient déjà, un air désintéressé peint sur le visage, leur stylo tout contre leur feuille. Même Akinora-sensei, leur professeur de mathématiques, n'eut pas le courage d'ordonner à la classe de se remettre au travail. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur enfantine de gaieté et de souvenirs.

Lorsque, vingt minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit, le brouhaha et l'agitation qui s'empara de la classe était comparable à ceux que provoquait le début des vacances. Pourtant, l'effervescence qui emplissait la pièce, si bouillante fût-elle, ne réussit pas à sortir Rukia de sa torpeur. Depuis qu'elle avait aperçu le premier flocon virevolter dans un ciel presque aussi blanc que lui, elle s'était plongée dans une contemplation béate de la nature. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'extasier comme une enfant, contrairement à son habitude, elle avait simplement perdu son regard dans la danse enivrante de ces gouttes de cristal.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule qu'elle daigna décrocher ses yeux du fascinant ballet qui se jouait derrière la fenêtre. Sans un mot, elle plongea les deux saphirs qui lui servaient d'iris dans ceux de son importun avant d'observer la salle pour se rendre compte qu'elle était totalement vide. Elle adressa un vague sourire à Ichigo face à elle et s'avança doucement vers le chemin de la sortie, ses pupilles sautant de fenêtre en fenêtre pour ne pas perdre de vue la chorégraphie magique de la neige.

Rukia allait prendre l'escalier menant à la cour quand une main se posa sur son bras.

- Tu verras mieux depuis le toit, non ?

La voix du jeune homme était badine, désintéressée comme souvent, mais l'esquisse de sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres prouvait clairement que la poudreuse ne le laissait pas indifférent. Elle hocha la tête avant d'attraper la main de l'adolescent et de l'entraîner à sa suite sur le toit.

A l'instant où elle ouvrit la porte, Rukia eut la surprise de voir que beaucoup d'élèves avaient eu la même idée qu'Ichigo. Mais elle s'en moquait. Tout ce qui importait c'était les bulles de glace qui dégringolaient des nuages et courraient vers elle.

Lorsque le premier flocon tomba sur sa joue, la jeune fille leva la tête vers le ciel, les yeux brillants d'excitation et de bonheur. Offrant son visage aux étoiles du jour, elle renversa sa tête en arrière et entrouvrit les lèvres pour goûter la saveur de cette pluie de coton.

C'était idiot en un sens. La glace était son élément, elle faisait partie intégrante de son être, de son âme. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais vu de neige. A Soul Society, les saisons étaient pâles, mornes, timides. Il ne faisait jamais réellement chaud en été, jamais vraiment froid en hiver. Certes les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles l'automne venu et les cerisiers leurs pétales à l'approche du printemps, mais, de mémoire de Shinigami, il n'avait neigé que deux fois au Seireitei et ce, bien avant que Rukia n'y entre. Aussi, n'avait-elle qu'entendu parler de ce caprice de la météo.

Ichigo balaya le toit du regard. De nombreux élèves s'y étaient réfugiés pour admirer le spectacle que leur présentait la nature, dont la plupart des couples du lycée et quasiment tous les secondes. Devant lui, une fille qui semblait avoir à peine l'âge d'entrer au collège sautillait de traces en traces pour ne pas abîmer la blancheur immaculée. Un terminal, les yeux perdus dans le vague, contemplait les hauteurs de la ville enneigée, essayant sans doute de reconnaître les quartiers de Karakura. Une petite poignée d'étudiants se coursait dans la neige et terminait leur parcours par de longs dérapages, entraînant dans leur sillage une belle quantité de poudre blanche. Un monstre de neige – il ressemblait à tout sauf à un "bonhomme" – avait aussi été érigé sur le toit par l'une des classes de première. La créature semblait observer les étudiants de ses orbes vides creusés à même son visage immaculé…

Keigo était là aussi, la tête en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte à tenter d'attraper des flocons sur sa langue sous le rire de Mizuhiro. Quelques couples s'embrassaient alors qu'autour d'eux, une grande majorité des élèves étaient occupés à s'envoyer des boules de neige.

- Kurosaki-kun !

Ichigo se retourna. Orihime et Tatsuki étaient montées elles-aussi. Si la première semblait ravie, la deuxième par contre avait l'air grincheuse. L'adolescent savait que Tatsuki n'avait jamais aimé cette saison, la karatéka avait le sang chaud, elle n'aimait pas la neige… Elle détestait le froid et il devinait qu'elle avait suivi son amie sur le toit simplement pour apercevoir son sourire.

Un rire dans les yeux, il regarda les deux jeunes filles s'approcher de lui, l'une sautillant et tournoyant dans la poudreuse en lui faisant signe de la main, l'autre traînant les pieds. Fatale erreur. Profitant qu'il lui tourne le dos, Keigo se glissa dans son dos et lui appliqua une boule de neige glacée à la base de la nuque, la poussière blanche termina inévitablement son chemin entre le pull épais et la peau d'Ichigo.

- KEIGOOOOOOOO !

Le cri de l'adolescent eut beau passer presque inaperçu au milieu des éclats de rire et des discutions joyeuses des autres élèves, le principal concerné par la menace y sentit parfaitement le poids de la correction qu'il laissait présager. En effet, pas moins d'une seconde plus tard, son visage atterrissait dans la neige, maintenu fermement dans ce monde blanc par un pied qui s'écrasait sur son crâne, tandis qu'au-dessus de lui, Ichigo tentait désespérément de se débarrasser de l'horrible traînée d'eau gelée qui coulait le long de son échine.

Si Rukia avait vaguement entendu le rugissement d'Ichigo, elle n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Les yeux plantés dans les nuages, elle appréciait simplement le contact des flocons de crème sur son visage, se délectant au passage des rires et des boules de neige qui sillonnaient le ciel. C'était juste magique.

La sonnerie retentit soudain, ramenant brutalement les élèves à la réalité : les cours reprenaient. Ils n'avaient pu profiter de la poudreuse que parce que la pause était arrivée, une pause d'une dizaine de minutes, pas plus. Un grognement unanime franchit les lèvres des lycéens qui finirent par rentrer dans leur classe en traînant les pieds, visiblement dépités. Encore deux heures à tenir avant que la pause de midi ne soit sonnée…

Le cours d'histoire commença avec une bonne quinzaine de minutes de retard. La quasi-totalité des élèves semblait plus que réfractaire à leur enfermement dans une salle surchauffée alors que, dehors, la neige tombait drue. Lorsque le professeur parvint enfin à calmer le tumulte, il entrevit un éclair orange traverser la classe et la quitter. Le vieil homme s'adossa à son bureau en massant ses paupières fatiguées : Kurosaki n'avait même pas pris la peine de chercher une excuse abracadabrante comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant de sortir de la salle à grande vitesse…

- …kia… Rukia ?

La jeune fille se retourna brusquement. Le silence du lieu lui plaisait tellement… Certes l'animation qui y régnait tout à l'heure était agréable, mais le calme de cette pluie argentée tombant sans un bruit sur l'étendue blanche était tellement… apaisant.

Ichigo était là, juste devant la porte, à l'autre bout du toit. Il l'appelait et, vu ses sourcils froncés et son air sévère, ça devait faire un moment qu'il répétait son prénom. Il avait l'air un peu idiot comme ça, les poings campés sur ses hanches comme une mère de famille grondant son petit dernier. Rukia éclata d'un rire aussi frais que les étoiles qui tombaient du ciel. Si elle poursuivait son raisonnement, elle devrait se considérer comme la fille d'Ichigo ! C'était tellement absurde ! Après tout elle avait dix fois son âge… Avec un sourire, elle trottina gaiement jusqu'à son ami.

Lorsqu'elle atteint la porte, Ichigo se mit en devoir d'ébouriffer la tignasse noire de la jeune fille. Officiellement pour en chasser les flocons qui les détrempaient, mais aussi et surtout, pour se venger. Elle l'avait bien fait louper le début de son cours d'histoire pour venir la chercher, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là ? demanda-t-il sans toutefois que perce dans sa voix la colère qu'il tentait d'afficher.

- Tss… En quoi ça te regarde paysan ? répliqua Rukia, son sourire démentant ses paroles.

Et royale, l'adolescente passa devant lui en essayant tant bien que mal de réarranger ses mèches sombres désormais désordonnées et se dirigea, à regret mais rassasiée de blancheur, vers la salle de classe.

Rukia enfin descendue, Ichigo s'accorda un sourire sans retenu. Il était arrivé sur le toit depuis un bon quart d'heure, mais n'avait pu intervenir plus tôt…

Plus personne ne se tenait sur l'étendue enneigée, plus personne mis à part Rukia. Au même titre que les flocons, les pans de sa robe longue et ses cheveux tourbillonnaient dans le vent froid de novembre. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, le visage offert aux éléments, on aurait juré une enfant qui n'avait jamais vu de neige. Il savait que c'était son cas, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu la chance de voir l'eau cristallisée tomber du ciel et c'était peut-être justement ce qui rendait ce moment unique.

Rukia souriait plus souvent, plus sincèrement, depuis quelque temps, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le sourire qui s'étalait sur son visage à présent. Sa robe bleu pâle claquant dans le vent, elle ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel, ce qui, en vérité, n'était pas si loin de la réalité que ça.

Il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention, n'y avait jamais réfléchi, mais il se rendait compte à cet instant combien elle était belle. Petite, élancée, gracieuse, un regard enfantin, un sourire flamboyant, les mains tendues vers l'avant dans l'espoir d'attraper quelques flocons au creux de sa paume, elle était réellement belle. Plus encore aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle découvrait une partie de son âme, une partie d'elle-même.

Ichigo aurait voulu l'appeler et retourner en cours rapidement, mais il en avait été incapable. Il avait essayé de crier son nom, sa voix s'était perdue au loin. Il avait essayé de s'avancer vers elle, ses jambes n'avaient pas daigné lui obéir. Pourquoi son cœur s'était-il mis à battre à une telle allure soudainement ? Pourquoi en cet instant précis, ses sentiments s'étaient-ils mélangés, embrouillés ?

Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti quoi que se soit de semblable. C'était comme si son cœur s'était animé lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle, comme s'il s'était remis à battre, à murmurer, après une longue période de silence. Comme s'il s'était réchauffé après avoir été complètement gelé. C'était tellement doux, agréable qu'il n'avait pas réussi à briser ce moment. Il était resté longtemps ainsi, à écouter son cœur chanter, à regarder Rukia perdue dans sa contemplation du ciel. A comprendre… Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il se rende compte de l'évidence et qu'il se réveille. Il avait appelé Rukia, plusieurs fois, avant qu'elle ne l'entende et qu'elle se décide à courir vers lui.

Ichigo ferma les yeux. Oui, Rukia était belle, sa candeur, sa douceur, le sarcasme qu'elle venait de lui envoyer, tout ce qu'elle était, ce qui faisait qu'elle était unique, le rendait heureux. Les paupières closes, il écouta le murmure de son cœur et s'autorisa à sourire réellement pour une fois. Il descendit à son tour l'escalier et prit la direction de son cours d'histoire, chargeant la neige éclatante de garder le secret que son cœur venait de lui révéler.

Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami remplaçant, mais surtout adolescent timide et impétueux était tombé amoureux… de Kuchiki Rukia… tout simplement…

**The end**

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voilà un nouveau One-Shot, écrit à la va-vite jeudi dernier quand je n'avais plus d'inspiration pour mon bac blanc de français. Oui je sais, c'est pas bien, mais j'ai une excuse : il neigeait, ça m'a déconcentrée !

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ça vous aura plu même si je ne suis pas allée chercher mon inspiration très loin parce que mon lycée a effectivement été pris par une fièvre du genre de celle que j'ai décrite ici… J'ai pas mal changé mon registre je trouve et ce OS est tout ce qu'il y a de plus léger et (j'en ai bien peur) de plus guimauve, mais bon, il faut de tout non ?

Merci encore d'avoir lu, et à bientôt j'espère pour d'autres OS ! (je crois que le prochain ne devrait pas être _trop_ long à arriver…)


	7. Première nuit

Résumé : Il est très difficile de faire un résumer de ce texte sans révéler "l'intrigue" que j'ai essayé d'y placer, je tiens à le souligner avant de me faire lyncher…

Tenir sa promesse. Tenir _ses_ promesses. Mais comment faire lorsqu'elles sont contradictoires ? Comment choisir entre ce que l'on désir et le bonheur de ceux qu'on aime ? Et si, rien qu'une fois, rien qu'une nuit, ils oubliaient tous les serments, bravaient tous les interdits, qu'adviendrait-il ?

Disclaimer : Ichigo, Rukia et la bande de dégénérés qui leur sert d'amis ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tite Kubo, mais je les aurais un jour, je les aurais ! Exceptionnellement, vous trouverez dans cette fic des personnages que vous ne connaissez pas, ceux-là sont entièrement sortis de mon imagination !

Rating : 18+

**ATTENTION **: CE TEXTE CONTIENT UN **LIME** A LA LIMITE DU **LEMON,** IL N'EST DONC PAS A LA PORTEE DE TOUT LE MONDE !

Cela dit, le passage en question est en _**gras italique**_ et ce n'est pas du Hentai _(c'est à dire du cul pour du cul et rien d'autre)_ loin de là ! L'histoire se lit très bien en sautant ces quelques paragraphes. Mais bon, le recueil s'intitulant "Premières fois", je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de cette première fois-là, surtout qu'on me l'a demandée avec plus ou moins d'insistance…

**Petite information** : les *** sont là pour prévenir du changement de personnage, ce ne sont pas directement des POV, mais comme je change de point de référence… Pour une meilleure compréhension, je préfère diviser un peu le texte.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Première nuit…**

- En réalité, je suis sûr que tu crèves de trouille Kurosaki !

Ichigo ferma les yeux d'exaspération une énième fois. Cela faisait au moins une heure que cet abruti lui répétait la même chose. Et quand il ne s'extasiait pas sur la soi-disant peur qui le terrassait intérieurement, il lui faisait tout un cinéma sur la vie qu'il allait mener et les responsabilités auxquelles il devrait faire face à présent. Le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'Uryuu, voyant Isshin muet, avait décidé de prendre la place du père d'Ichigo en lui prodiguant conseils et autres encouragements tout aussi déplacés qu'inutiles.

- Pour la quinzième fois, Ishida, mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais "crever de trouille" et je ne te demande pas non plus de m'expliquer en détail comment ça s'est passé pour toi ! Si tu pouvais simplement me donner l'heure et ne plus l'ouvrir, je t'en serais reconnaissant !

Pour une fois, le Quincy ne répliqua pas. Il pouvait comprendre qu'Ichigo soit sur les nerfs, lui-même l'avait été bien assez lorsqu'il était passé par la case "cérémonie". Il indiqua posément à son ami que treize heures trente approchait et qu'il était donc plus que temps de se mettre en route. Isshin se leva alors précipitamment, se jeta au cou d'Ichigo en criant qu'il était « le plus heureux des pères d'avoir eu un fils tel que lui » avant de quitter la pièce en courant.

Un soupir de plus vint ébranler les murs de la chambre, le jeune homme en avait plus qu'assez de cette agitation et de toutes ces exagérations. Il ne faisait pourtant que se marier aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas comme s'il se faisait couronner empereur du Japon non plus ! Pourquoi en faire une telle histoire ?

En effet, à vingt-six ans, Kurosaki Ichigo, nouvellement avocat dans un grand cabinet de Tokyo, se mariait. Rien de plus. Et il avait l'impression que serait le séisme de son existence. Aux yeux de ses amis et de sa famille, ça méritait clairement d'être un événement médiatique mondial. Lui, il le voyait plutôt comme l'accomplissement d'une promesse ou la suite logique de sa vie. Ça faisait maintenant plus de cinq ans qu'il était en couple avec la future madame Kurosaki et trois ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble ; ce mariage était en quelque sorte la preuve qu'ils ne considéraient pas leur histoire comme passagère ou dérisoire. Ils avaient décidé ça ensemble, presque sur un coup de tête, huit mois plus tôt, alors qu'ils fêtaient l'embauche du jeune homme dans un cabinet assez coté. Il n'y avait eu ni grande demande à genoux ni bague en diamant, ils n'avaient même pas réellement prémédité ce choix et ça leur convenait parfaitement, à tous les deux.

Ichigo se leva et se rendit, toujours accompagné d'Uryuu, son témoin, sur les lieux de la cérémonie. Ils avaient choisi un hôtel assez sobre pour la noce. Dans la salle se dressait un autel à l'occidentale*, Ichigo se plaça devant et attendit patiemment. Sa fiancée ne mit pas longtemps à arriver au bras d'Isshin. Alors que toute l'assemblée – pas plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes – était installée dans les bancs, elle entra. Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus magnifique que d'ordinaire. Elle portait une robe blanc cassé formée d'un bustier perlé de vert pâle qui se terminait en une jupe légèrement froncée, piquetée elle-aussi de perles de jade. Un diadème d'argent trônait sur ses longs cheveux laissés libres et savamment bouclés pour l'occasion. Elle était superbe. Tout simplement éblouissante.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle accorda à son futur mari un sourire avant de se tourner vers l'homme qui devait les unir. Isshin, passablement ému, ne consentit à lâcher le bras de la jeune femme qu'au moment où Ichigo lui promit, à voix basse, une mort douloureuse s'il ne se dépêchait pas d'aller s'asseoir. Ce qu'il finit par faire, aussi penaud qu'un enfant auquel on aurait refusé un bonbon, après avoir tenter d'embrasser une fois encore son fils.

***

La cérémonie en elle-même se déroula sans accro. De toute manière, Ichigo ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui aurait pu la faire déchanter. Ils n'avaient invité tous les deux que leur famille et deux trois amis proches. Le seul incident notable fut donc logiquement le sanglot qui traversa la salle lors du baiser final. Une nouvelle fois, Isshin avait été un peu trop expressif.

Ils se dirigeaient à présent tous vers la salle de réception de l'hôtel, pas bien grande au vu du nombre d'invités, mais chaleureusement décorée. Les nouveaux mariés se postèrent à l'entrée de la pièce, recevant pléiades de félicitations de tous ceux qui franchissaient la porte. Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, ils parvinrent enfin à s'échapper. Tous les convives leur ayant présenté leurs vœux, ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement.

- Je sais que c'est un peu vieux jeu, mais tu es superbe… glissa doucement Ichigo au creux de l'oreille de sa femme alors qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls dans une petite réserve attenante à la salle.

Elle lui sourit en retour. Il n'était pas mal non plus dans son genre avec son costume noir et sa chemise pâle. Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à lui répondre quand la porte de la remise s'ouvrit avec fracas.

- Vous êtes là ! On vous cherche partout depuis cinq minutes. Dites tous les deux, c'est pas le moment, la nuit de noce c'est ce soir ! Aller Ichi-nii, dehors !

Ichigo dévisagea sa sœur, la défiant du regard de trouver quoi que ce soit dans leur position qui put prêter à confusion. Sans ajouter autre chose, Karin quitta la pièce en prenant bien soin de laisser la porte grande ouverte. Le jeune homme lança un sourire d'excuse à sa femme, l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui prendre la main pour la ramener dans la salle de réception.

***

Ichigo, un verre à la main, ne prêtait pas grande attention à Keigo. Ce dernier, pour ne pas changer, lui rebattait les oreilles d'idioties auxquelles le jeune homme répondait par vagues hochements de tête de temps à autre. En réalité, il était trop occupé à regarder la jeune femme qui venait de l'épouser. Jamais il ne l'avait trouvée aussi belle, aussi souriante. Ses longs cheveux châtain clair que certains disaient même blonds, coulaient dans son dos en boucles soyeuses et disciplinées. Ses grands yeux d'un vert si profond qui ne manquaient jamais de le transpercer étaient rieurs, brillants de son bonheur d'être là. Oui, Kim était magnifique.

Sa belle européenne. C'était à cause de ses origines à elle qu'ils avaient choisi un mariage à l'occidentale. Elle avait grandi entre l'Angleterre et la France. Son père, grand banquier anglais avait cherché sa mère dans le sud de la France et Kim avait vécu à Londres toute son enfance, passant chaque vacance près de Nice. Elle était venue au Japon pour ses études et ils s'étaient rencontrés tous les deux durant leur première année d'Université. Ils avaient vite noué des liens. D'amis, ils étaient devenus amants puis concubins pour finir mariés aujourd'hui.

- Alors on rêve jeune homme ?

Ichigo se retourna vivement vers l'homme à la voix rauque qui l'avait interpellé dans un anglais impeccable. Grand, les tempes poivre et sel tranchant avec la carrure d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année bien qu'il en ait vingt de plus, John Evans, son nouveau beau-père, se tenait droit, l'allure fière, et le regardait avec un sourire évident. A ses côtés, Emilie, sa femme, était déjà plongée en plein débat avec Yuzu dans un mélange d'anglais hésitant et de japonais non moins brillant.

- Je plaide coupable, répondit Ichigo dans la langue de Shakespeare. Il faut dire que votre fille ne m'aide pas vraiment à rester concentré…

John partit dans un éclat de rire tonitruant en claquant le dos de son gendre. Dieu qu'il le comprenait ! Les femmes, c'est bien connu, se font toujours un devoir de faire tourner la tête des hommes !

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Il était aux environs de six heures trente lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Kim se dirigea vers l'entrée, étonnée à l'idée d'avoir un visiteur le jour même de son départ. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut immédiatement soulagée. L'adolescente qui lui faisait face s'était ou trompée de porte ou se proposerait de lui vendre elle-ne-savait-trop-quoi, dans tous les cas, elle ne lui prendrait pas beaucoup de temps, ce dont elle manquait cruellement.

- Bonjour, excusez-moi, je cherche Kurosaki Ichigo, Tatsuki m'a dit qu'il vivait ici, lança la jeune fille.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Kuchiki Rukia. Une ancienne amie, nous étions au lycée ensemble. J'étais dans les parages et je me suis dit que je pourrais passer prendre de ses nouvelles. Il est là ?

- Il n'est pas encore rentré mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Vous voulez l'attendre à l'intérieur ?

Kim avait du mal à la croire. Cette fille paraissait à peine avoir la vingtaine et, à moins qu'elle ait fait ses années lycées à cinq ans, il était tout bonnement impossible qu'elle ait fait ses classes avec Ichigo. Mais le fait qu'elle ait mentionné Tatsuki, en utilisant le prénom de la karatéka de surcroît, l'incita à lui faire confiance. Et puis cette jeune femme ne semblait pas présenter un quelconque danger.

Une fois toutes les deux installées sur le canapé du séjour, Kim attendit patiemment que son invitée prenne la parole. Chose qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à faire, trop occupée à laisser ses yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant faire le tour de la pièce avec application. Résignée, Kim brisa le silence.

- Vous semblez plutôt jeune pour avoir fait vos études avec Ichigo.

- Oh… oui… On m'a toujours dit que je ne faisais pas mon âge. La plupart des gens ne me donnent pas vingt-cinq ans et pourtant, j'en aurai trente-quatre en janvier prochain.

La voix de la jeune femme semblait assurée et, même si cette idée lui paraissait saugrenue, Kim fut tentée de la croire. Il se dégageait de son interlocutrice une sorte d'aura de confiance et son sourire aurait fait fondre le cœur du plus endurci des hommes.

***

Il pleuvait ce soir-là. Ichigo, trempé jusqu'aux os, se maudissait d'avoir préféré le métro à sa voiture le matin-même pour gagner son bureau. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose, rentrer chez lui, prendre une douche brûlante et se coucher. Sa journée avait été épuisante et, pour parfaire le tableau, une pluie diluvienne s'était emparée de la nuit.

Complètement détrempé, il atteignit enfin le perron de son immeuble. Gis, sombre, froid, austère diraient certains mais il avait au moins le mérite d'être calme et confortable. Situé dans le centre de Tokyo, il était à une dizaine de minutes de métro de son bureau et tout aussi proche de la fac dans laquelle Kim donnait ses cours. Dédaignant l'ascenseur, Ichigo gravit les trois étages séparant le rez-de-chaussée et son appartement. Il fouilla ses poches une poignée de secondes à la recherche de ses clefs avant de déverrouiller la porte et de s'engouffrer dans la chaleur réconfortante de l'entrée.

Il n'avait pas fait trois pas dans le couloir qu'une furie châtain lui fonça dessus.

- Papa ! s'écria le petit garçon qui avait traversé la maison aussi vite que s'il avait été poursuivi par un fantôme.

Ichigo se baissa et attrapa au vol le gamin qui se jucha d'autorité dans ses bras en remuant devant son nez une feuille barbouillée.

- Un dessin pour toi ! clama-t-il victorieusement.

Lorsqu'Ichigo parvint à faire le point avec sa vision, il distingua le chef d'œuvre que lui tendait le garnement. Des formes étranges s'entrecroisant dans un ensemble de silhouettes où l'on parvenait à discerner une sorte de monstre et un personnage en face de cet amas de lignes. En entête figuraient les mots « Cé papa qui tu le dargon ».

Tout en examinant le dessin et en félicitant l'artiste en herbe, Ichigo parvint, son fardeau toujours dans les bras, à atteindre le salon. Et ce qu'il y trouva faillit lui faire perdre la raison.

***

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de bavardage, Kim s'était excusée auprès de son invitée. Elle repartait le soir même pour l'Angleterre et n'avait pas achevé ses bagages, chose qu'elle devait faire de toute urgence. Rukia se retrouva donc seule dans le salon. Elle avait bien proposé de repasser plus tard, mais la jeune femme avait catégoriquement refusé. Depuis que Rukia avait expliqué sa longue absence du Japon par des voyages aux quatre coins de l'Europe, Kim avait tenu à en savoir plus sur elle. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait que rarement l'occasion de parler de cet autre bout du monde avec des gens qui y avaient passé plus d'une semaine de vacances. Et elle adorait ça. Reprendre, ne serait-ce que pour quelques secondes, le français de son enfance et l'anglais de tous les jours, ô combien différent de celui qu'elle enseignait, c'était tellement agréable !

C'est ainsi que Rukia se retrouva plantée, seule, devant une collection de photos surplombant un buffet. Toute la vie qu'elle avait ratée s'étalait là, face à elle, toutes les années qu'elle avait perdues et que rien ne pourrait rattraper s'offraient à ses yeux.

Picotement au niveau de la poitrine. Un simple pincement au cœur. Ce fut tout ce qu'elle ressentit en voyant ce qu'elle avait manqué, ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si elle avait tenu sa promesse. Rien de plus. Pas de tristesse. Pas d'amertume ni de remords. Pas de regrets. Avait-elle oublié ce qu'elle ressentait dix-huit ans plus tôt ?

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle entendit un cri. Un cri aigu, perçant, à vous glacer le sang. La jeune femme crut d'abord au hurlement d'un Hollow mais c'était beaucoup moins bestial, et surtout beaucoup trop proche. Elle n'identifia la plainte qu'après avoir entendu le : « MAMAN !!!!!! Y A L'AUT'E IDIOTE QU'A PRIS MES FEUTRES !!!! » qui la suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

A n'en pas douter, le cri venait d'un des deux enfants que Rukia voyait sur les photos devant elle. Ce devait être le garçon qui paradait devant une peluche grandeur nature d'un lapin rose répondant au doux nom de Chappy. Rukia en déduisit par la même occasion que « l'aut'e idiote » devait désigner la petite fille qui trônait dans les bras de Kim sur un autre cliché.

Alors que, dans l'une des chambres de l'appartement, Kim entreprenait d'expliquer à son fils la signification du mot « partager » et par la même occasion qu'on ne parle pas de sa sœur de cette manière, Rukia fut sortie de sa contemplation des cadres posés sur le buffet par un bruit de pas. Une petite fille d'à peine trois ans courrait dans la pièce, se préparant inévitablement à se jeter sur les jambes de l'inconnue. Elle avait les cheveux assez court et des yeux d'un vert si profond qu'ils semblaient vous transpercer mieux qu'un Zanpakuto.

Rukia n'eut pas le temps de l'examiner plus longtemps que le choc arriva. Ses cuisses se retrouvèrent prises dans un étau juste au-dessus des genoux alors que la gamine se serrait contre elle dans une façon très expressive de dire bonjour.

Rukia sourit discrètement. La fillette était le résultat indéniable de la fusion d'Ichigo et Kim, leur juste milieu. Une moue sérieuse dessinée sur son visage enfantin contrastait avec son sourire désarmant. Ses mèches désordonnées qui lui tombaient devant les yeux étaient d'un blond tirant dangereusement sur le roux. L'étincelle qui dansait dans ses pupilles d'émeraude était, elle, l'exacte réplique de celle qui allumait les yeux chocolat d'Ichigo, des années plus tôt.

- Bonjour toi. Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Rukia en s'accroupissant à hauteur de la petite.

- Rukia ! clama-t-elle avec un énorme sourire.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Elle entendit le cliquetis d'une serrure qui s'ouvre et entraperçut une silhouette furtive traverser la pièce à toute allure pour foncer dans l'entrée. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, un « PAPAAAAAA ! » sonore retentit dans tout l'appartement.

Pas surprise pour deux sous, la petite qui lui faisait face ne s'était pas départie de son sourire et ne semblait même pas troublée par le cri de son frère. Elle avait toujours ses deux éclats de jade plantés sur Rukia et attendait simplement que celle-ci lui réponde.

***

Vacillant légèrement sous le poids du petit garçon qu'il n'avait pas lâché, Ichigo franchit l'entrée de son appartement pour se retrouver dans le salon. Il s'attendait à ce que, comme tous les soirs, sa fille vienne se jeter dans ses jambes en réclamant elle-aussi son attention. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il balaya alors la pièce du regard jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur la petite. De stupeur, il faillit laisser tomber Hatori par terre. Dans son salon, accroupie devant sa fille, se tenait la seule personne qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revoir. Kuchiki Rukia.

Avant que le moindre mot ait pu franchir les lèvres tant d'Ichigo que de sa visiteuse inattendue, Kim entra dans la pièce, apparemment désireuse d'observer la réaction de son mari. Réaction qui se laissa attendre. Longtemps. Pendant un interminable moment, il se contenta de fixer la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, les yeux écarquillés, sans bouger. Puis il se baissa, déposa sur le sol le petit garçon qui le regardait, ébahi.

- Ru… Rukia ?!

La voix était tout sauf assurée, la surprise suintait de son ton et tout son corps, crispé, criait un mélange de stupéfaction et de colère.

_Dix-huit ans. _

Dix-huit ans qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle, qu'il n'avait pas entraperçu ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un Shinigami. Dix-huit ans que ces ingrats l'avaient foutu à la porte, sans un merci alors qu'il avait manqué d'un cheveu de sacrifier sa vie pour eux face à Aizen. Et tout ça pour quelles excellentes raisons ? Parce qu'il était humain. Parce qu'il n'était pas l'un des leurs. Pourtant cette différence ne les avait pas gênés lors de la bataille, quand il se battait pour leur garantire la victoire, pour préserver _leur_ monde !

Dix-huit ans qu'elle n'était pas revenue, qu'elle avait trahi sa promesse. Dix-huit longues années qu'il cuvait sa colère, sa rancœur. Et sa douleur avait largement eu le temps de se transformer en haine…

Rukia ne répondit que par un sourire piteux à l'exclamation de celui qui avait été son ami. Elle se releva, doucement, elle ne voulait pas le brusquer davantage. La surprise de la voir ici devait déjà être inimaginable, elle ne tenait pas à ajouter à son trouble.

- Ça fait longtemps, sourit-elle, brisant enfin le silence lourd de sens.

Ichigo ne répondit pas, hésitant visiblement entre la rage qui semblait pulser en lui et le soulagement qu'il éprouvait de la revoir. Rukia crocheta ses yeux dans les deux volcans de miel qui lui faisaient face et reprit d'une voix douce :

- Je ne suis revenue que depuis une semaine. Et j'ai rencontré Tatsuki à Tokyo, par hasard. Elle m'a dit que tu vivais ici, et je… j'ai voulu voir com…

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Fouet invisible, intangible mais tellement venimeux, la voix, blanche, avait claqué dans la pièce. Rukia referma instantanément sa bouche. Elle baissa les yeux et croisa le regard de la petite qui, manifestement, ne comprenait pas la colère et la déception qui résonnaient dans le salon.

Doucement, Kim s'avança, elle attrapa la main du garçon, enjoignit sa fille de la suivre jusque dans la chambre. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Ichigo, dit-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui, ton… amie repart pour l'Italie demain, elle a fait beaucoup de chemin pour te voir, tu ne veux pas essayer de passer outre vos différends et profiter de ces retrouvailles ?

Une nouvelle fois le silence suivit la tirade. De toute évidence, Ichigo était perdu. Il ne savait plus s'il devait hurler de rage ou offrir un sourire à la jeune femme devant lui. Finalement, il posa les yeux sur Kim qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et se tourna vers Rukia.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? demanda-t-il, presque du bout des lèvres.

- Parce que c'est la première fois que Nii-sama me permet de revenir, répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

***

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure qu'Ichigo était rentré chez lui et qu'il avait trouvé Rukia dans son salon. Il referma la porte sur Kim, Hatori et Rukia, après que les deux garnements aient manqué d'ameuter tout l'immeuble à coup d'« Au revoir papa ! » et de « Tu viens bientôt chez papy, hein dis ? » plus ou moins bruyants. Leur avion pour Londres décollait dans un peu plus de deux heures et lui-même ne les rejoindrait que la semaine suivante. Kim était vraiment courageuse de partir seule avec ces deux terreurs !

Ichigo soupira et retourna dans la pièce à vivre. Rukia était toujours là, face au buffet, ses doigts glissant doucement sur les cadres qui s'y étalaient. Pour la première fois, il laissa son regard la détailler. Elle avait changé. Moins que lui, certes, mais les différences qu'il relevait lui semblaient énormes. Elle avait troqué ses cheveux mi-longs pour un chignon lâche d'où s'échappait toujours sa mèche rebelle et ses incontournables robes simples avaient cédé place à une jupe plissée bleu marine et un chemisier habillé.

- Ils sont adorables, lança-t-elle sans se retourner.

- Mmm ? Oui… Ils le sont encore plus quand ils ne se crient pas dessus.

- Quel âge ont-ils ? demanda-t-elle jetant un coup d'œil au jeune homme par-dessus son épaule.

- Hatori a fêté ses sept ans en octobre et Rukia… en aura trois le mois prochain.

- Rukia ?

- C'est Kim qui a choisi ce nom. Un soir, Orihime et Uryuu dînaient ici et Orihime m'a demandé si j'avais eu de tes nouvelles. Ton prénom a tout de suite beaucoup plu à Kim, quand elle l'a proposé à la naissance de Rukia, je n'ai pas protesté…

Rukia esquissa un sourire. Peut-être que sa venue ne serait pas aussi catastrophique que l'avait laissé présager la première réaction d'Ichigo. Il lui parlait presque aussi librement qu'avant !

Elle avait longuement hésité à venir. C'était par hasard qu'elle avait rencontré Tatsuki au coin d'une rue. Elle était sous sa forme de Shinigami. C'était la première fois qu'on lui confiait une mission dans le monde réel depuis la guerre, et elle avait dû insister un bon moment pour l'obtenir. Quoiqu'il en soit, Tatsuki l'avait immédiatement reconnue. Et quand Rukia avait osé lui demander des nouvelles de ses anciens alliés, la karatéka lui avait tout de suite indiqué l'appartement d'Ichigo. Orihime et Uryuu s'étaient mariés et habitaient près d'Osaka. Keigo était resté à Karakura et s'évertuait à percer en tant que mangaka tandis qu'elle-même avait fini par reléguer le sport aux loisirs et travaillait avec Ichigo en tant qu'avocate. De Mizuhiro et Chad, elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle, ni de la plupart des autres lycéens, d'ailleurs.

Rukia avait mis trois jours pour se décider à venir voir Ichigo. Avant qu'elle ne parte, elle avait juré à Renji et son frère qu'elle ne tenterait pas de le retrouver, ni lui ni les autres. Mais après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si Tatsuki lui était tombée dessus !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Réellement…

La question sortit Rukia de sa torpeur. Elle se retourna vers Ichigo et le regarda sérieusement pour la première fois.

- Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? Je suis en mission. On a mis Tokyo sous ma garde pour la semaine.

- Toute seule ?

- Non, j'ai une escouade de la treizième sous mes ordres, expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Sous tes…

- Oui, sous mes ordres, le coupa Rukia, narquoise. Je suis passée cinquième siège il y a peu, mais je ne suis pas venue ici pour t'annoncer ma promotion. Je… Je voulais voir ce que tu devenais…

Rukia baissa la tête. Elle s'était retenue de justesse d'ajouter « sans moi » à la fin de sa phrase. Ça aurait sonné comme un reproche et ce n'était pas son intention. Ichigo, lui, observait son manège. Pourquoi, d'un seul coup, son sourire s'était-il envolé ? Pourquoi ses yeux venaient-ils de se ficher sur le parquet de son appartement ? Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver les réponses à ses questions que Rukia relevait les yeux.

- Tu sembles avoir tourné la page… En vérité, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, avoua la jeune femme. Je vais te laisser, tu as certainement des choses à faire… continua-t-elle en se détournant pour se diriger vers la porte.

- Non ! s'exclama soudain Ichigo. Enfin… je veux dire… tu ne me déranges pas… reste…

Rukia se tourna vers Ichigo, elle le détailla comme si c'était la toute première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. D'abord il manquait de la mettre à la porte et maintenant, il lui demandait de rester avec lui ? Qu'est-ce qui différait de son arrivée pour qu'il change si soudainement de comportement ?

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, une fois de plus ; jusqu'à ce que Rukia laisse un sourire se graver sur son visage. Elle attrapa négligemment un des cadres posé à proximité et traversa la pièce en direction d'Ichigo. Le cliché représentait Kim, sa fille dans les bras et Hatori debout à côté d'elles, visiblement peu ravi d'être sur la photo, au regard de son air boudeur que le sourire des deux filles démentait .

- Parle-moi d'eux, Ichigo. Comment vous-êtes vous rencontrés, Kim et toi ? Depuis combien de temps ? Je ne sais même pas si vous êtes mariés… Et tes enfants, qui sont-ils ? Où aiment-ils aller ? D'où leur vient un tel sourire ? Ils semblent si heureux. L'es-tu autant ? Est-ce que…

Les réponses à ses questions ne lui parvinrent jamais. Ichigo s'était approché d'elle tout le long de sa tirade, doucement, comme pour ne pas la brusquer, mais l'espace les séparant venait bel et bien d'être réduit à néant. Rukia se retrouva acculée au mur, le jeune homme tout contre elle. Elle sentait son souffle brûlant sur sa joue, chaque parcelle de son corps ressentait la présence de celui d'Ichigo à quelques millimètres à peine d'elle. Et soudain… plus rien…

Plus rien n'exista pour elle. Plus rien mis à part les deux lèvres qui venaient de se poser sur les siennes… Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que la chaleur qui s'emparait d'elle, que les sensations qui se bousculaient dans tout son corps… Plus rien hormis Ichigo.

La surprise, le soulagement, la fièvre, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Le cadre qu'elle tenait à la main se fracassa sur le sol, répandant à leurs pieds une multitude d'éclats de verre. Elle ne le remarqua même pas, trop obnubilée par ce qu'elle ressentait. Il lui semblait qu'un torrent d'or en fusion s'était déversé dans ses veines. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que leurs lèvres se découvraient. Mais cette passion oubliée, cette étincelle qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, que les autres ne posséderaient jamais… Rukia se sentait devenir folle. Un simple baiser. Et pourtant…

Ichigo se consumait. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais il n'avait su résister à l'appel muet des lèvres de Rukia. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait empêcher les siennes de les caresser avidement, ni sa langue de parcourir doucement l'ourlet rose, quémandant un accès moins limité à sa bouche. Inconsciemment, il passa une main dans les cheveux de jais de la Shinigami tandis que l'autre accrochait sa hanche.

Dix-huit ans que Rukia ne s'était pas sentie aussi vivante, aussi entière. Elle entrouvrit doucement la barrière de ses lèvres et laissa le baiser s'approfondir. Ses deux bras vinrent d'eux-mêmes s'enrouler autour du cou d'Ichigo, comme s'ils y étaient à leur place.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, enlacés, sans rien voir du monde au-dehors. Jusqu'à ce que le souffle leur manque. Ce fut Rukia qui rompit l'échange. Doucement, comme pour repousser le plus possible cet instant, elle rouvrit ses paupières. Elle savait qu'elle allait regretter ce geste, qu'ils le regretteraient tous les deux.

- Ichigo, je… pardonne-moi… je n'aurai jamais…

Le doigt qui se posa sur ses lèvres la dissuada de poursuivre ses excuses. Un sourire tendre éclairait le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face, preuve supplémentaire s'il en fallait qu'Ichigo avait changé, qu'il avait mûri. Il pencha encore une fois sa tête vers elle et reprit le baiser là où il l'avait abandonné.

**_Une main glissa doucement dans son dos et, avant que Rukia ne s'en rende compte, elle s'insinuait sous le chemisier qui avait emprisonné sa peau jusqu'à maintenant. Les doigts hâlés traçaient des sillons brûlants le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle en oublia toute raison. Ses mains remontèrent lentement vers le torse d'Ichigo, caressant au travers du tissu, les pectoraux savamment dessinés. _**

**_Les lèvres qui s'acharnaient sur les siennes les délaissèrent soudain pour s'attaquer à sa mâchoire et descendre dans son cou. Rukia fut incapable de retenir son soupir. La deuxième main de l'avocat remontait le long de sa cuisse dans une douce torture. _**

_**Se laissant enfin guidée par ses désirs, la Shinigami se mit en devoir de faire glisser un à un les boutons de la chemise blanche de son vis-à-vis. Chaque parcelle de peau que découvrait Rukia lui semblait plus attirante que la précédente, chaque caresse qu'elle recevait, chaque baiser que les lèvres d'Ichigo traçaient dans sa nuque, contribuaient à lui faire perdre toujours un peu plus la tête.** **Bien vite, la chemise immaculée découvrit le torse bronzé du jeune homme. **_

**_Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de ses retrouvailles ?_**

**_Les doigts qui achevaient dégrafer son soutien-gorge sous son chemisier et caressaient son dos, traçant des arabesques enflammées sur sa peau, brisèrent définitivement toute la résistance que Rukia tentait encore d'opposer aux évènements. Soudain prise d'une fièvre qu'elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre, elle envoya une de ses mains descendre lentement le long du torse glabre d'Ichigo, cherchant visiblement à s'approcher d'un fruit fermement défendu tandis que l'autre se perdait dans ses mèches orange pour attirer son visage vers elle. Leurs lèvres finirent par se rencontrer à nouveau, plus passionnément qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais fait. _**

**_La paume qui courait sur la cuisse de la Shinigami finit par trouver sa destination. Passant imperceptiblement sous l'élastique du boxer camouflé sous la jupe de la jeune femme, les doigts frôlaient, goûtaient la peau tendre de l'aine puis de ses hanches avant de décider de se débarrasser tout simplement du sous-vêtement._**

**_D'un geste, le jeune homme hissa Rukia en hauteur alors qu'elle enserrait sa taille de ses jambes. Et, sans prêter la moindre attention aux débris de verre qui crissaient sous ses pas, Ichigo traversa l'appartement, ses lèvres toujours mêlées à celle de sa partenaire. Enfin arrivés dans la chambre, il se laissa doucement tomber sur le lit pour se retrouver allongé sur le dos, la cinquième siège assise à califourchon sur lui. _**

**_Le manque d'oxygène se faisant douloureusement sentir, Ichigo brisa enfin l'étreinte de leur baiser, ses mains longeant les côtes de la jeune femme. _**

**_Une étincelle incandescente embrasant ses yeux de nuit, Rukia caressait avec délice le torse glabre qui s'animait sous ses doigts. Elle longeait tendrement les restes des cicatrices qu'avait laissées Aizen sur la peau mate, retraçait de sa langue les courbes que dessinaient les muscles d'Ichigo. Puis, délaissant enfin le torse et les hanches fascinantes et diablement tentantes de l'ancien Shinigami remplaçant, elle attrapa les pans de son chemisier qu'elle fit remonter par-dessus sa tête fébrilement. Quand bien même elle aurait voulu prendre tout son temps pour rendre fou son partenaire, elle en aurait été parfaitement incapable. Plus rien dans son esprit n'avait de sens. La seule chose qu'elle percevait clairement c'était ses sensations… et Ichigo… sa présence, son corps, sa chaleur._**

**_Envoyant baladé aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait et son vêtement et ce qu'elle portait en-dessous, elle fondit une nouvelle fois sur la peau de son vis-à-vis. Ses lèvres s'attachaient à découvrir impatiemment chaque parcelle de ce corps dont elle n'avait osé rêver pendant ces dix-huit dernières années tandis que ses mains s'affairaient à défaire le bouton du pantalon sombre qui l'empêchait d'admirer la physionomie du jeune homme. _**

**_Ichigo sentait les lèvres, la langue de Rukia l'embraser. Elle ne portait plus que sa jupe marine et rien que la voir ainsi aurait suffi à le rendre fou. Elle était un pur appel à la luxure. _**

**_Un grognement mourut sur les lèvres de l'avocat. La jeune femme avait fait remonter sa bouche contre son oreille qu'elle s'appliquait à torturer tandis que ses doigts ses faufilaient sous l'élastique son sous-vêtement. Frisson. Courant d'électricité pure qui traverse son corps de part en part. Morceau de paradis. _**

**_Un indexe mutin courait insidieusement le long de son désir exacerbé…_**

**_Les mains de Rukia avaient fini par se débarrasser de l'entrave que représentait le pantalon noir d'Ichigo et longeaient à présent son membre tendu. Se fiant aux soupirs qui franchissaient les lèvres de son vis-à-vis, la jeune femme laissa ses mains explorer son bas-ventre tout en faisant glisser ses baisers le long de son torse hâlé. Elle finit par imprimer un mouvement de va et vient le long de la verge fièrement dressée de son partenaire, lui arrachant une série de gémissements rauques. _**

**_Si Ichigo sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps face à la torture que la jeune femme lui imposait, Rukia n'était pas en reste. Elle avait l'impression qu'un torrent de la lave coulait dans ses veines, qu'un ouragan titanesque dansait dans son ventre dans le but évident de la rendre folle. La tête renversée en arrière, elle s'avança jusqu'à ce que son intimité frôle le désir de l'avocat. _**

- **_Ichigo…_**

**_Plus qu'un cri, le gémissement qui lui échappa, sonna comme un signal d'alarme dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Pris d'une ardeur incontrôlable, il renversa sa partenaire pour se retrouver juste au-dessus d'elle. _**

**_Le poids du corps sur le sien lui semblait tellement brûlant… Les mains d'Ichigo s'aventuraient sur sa peau en fusion tandis qu'elle s'affairait à le délivrer une fois pour toutes de son pantalon si encombrant. _**

- **_Ichi… go…_**

**_Ses lèvres torturant avec acharnement les perles de chair rosée qu'arboraient la poitrine de la Shinigami, il finit par accéder à la supplication implicite de Rukia. Savourant cet instant comme jamais il n'en avait savouré, il se fondit enfin dans son univers, tellement plus coloré que celui, morne, de la réalité, dans leur monde à eux, jusqu'à s'y perdre. Définitivement…_**

***

Lorsque le cri de la pluie sur les carreaux la réveilla, Rukia mit plusieurs secondes à se rappeler pourquoi elle n'était pas dans sa chambre ce matin-là. La soirée de la veille ne lui revint en mémoire qu'au moment où elle prit conscience du bras qui enserrait sa taille. Doucement, elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir le visage endormi d'Ichigo. Ce n'était donc pas qu'un rêve… Ils avaient réellement passé la nuit ensemble… Leur première nuit…

Rukia baissa les yeux sur la main de son amant. A son annulaire gauche brillait discrètement un anneau en or blanc. Kim… Délicatement, elle repoussa le bras d'Ichigo et se redressa. Elle était assise dans _son_ lit, nue, aux côtés de _son_ mari, du père de _ses_ enfants. La Shinigami ferma les yeux une seconde avant de laisser une larme dévaler sa joue. Comment avait-elle pu laisser les choses se passer ainsi ?

Juste avant qu'ils ne parviennent à quitter le Hueco Mundo pour rejoindre la bataille de Karakura, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux, Ichigo s'était penché sur elle et l'avait embrassée. Et elle avait répondu à son baiser, elle l'aimait tellement… Il lui avait promis qu'après la guerre, il ne laisserait plus rien les séparer. Et elle avait juré qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais…

Sauf que lorsque la victoire avait été gagnée, le capitaine-commandant en avait décidé autrement. Ichigo était toujours inconscient, plongé dans le coma des suites de ses blessures, quand il avait été renvoyé dans le monde réel. Avec l'interdiction formelle de revenir tant qu'il ne serait pas bel et bien mort. C'était Rukia qui avait été chargée de l'en informer lorsqu'il sortirait du coma. Ce qu'il avait fait deux semaines plus tard.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la douleur qu'elle avait lue dans ses yeux quand elle lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait plus approcher la Soul Society ni un Shinigami tant qu'il serait vivant, qu'elle n'était même plus autorisée à veiller sur Karakura. Ni elle, ni Renji, ni Ikkaku, ni Byakuya, ni aucun Shinigami qu'il avait rencontré.

Il n'avait pas hurlé, il n'avait même pas cherché à discuter les ordres. Il avait accepté, tout simplement. Et elle n'avait pas désobéi, elle n'avait pas tenté de le revoir elle non plus. Ils s'étaient trahis, tous les deux, mutuellement. Et avaient reconstruit leur vie… Chacun de leur côté…

- Rukia ?

La voix d'Ichigo sortit la jeune femme de sa torpeur. Discrètement, elle écrasa la larme solitaire qui roulait toujours sur sa joue. Elle tourna doucement son regard vers lui et le dévisagea. Il souriait ! Comment pouvait-il sourire dans un moment pareil ? Comment… Comment pouvait-il ne pas sembler éprouver le moindre regret ?

Une main caressa presque tendrement la joue de la Shinigami. Elle la repoussa brutalement alors qu'Ichigo la regardait, soudain surpris.

- Arrête !

- Rukia, pourquoi…

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-elle, atterrée. Tu me poses la question ? Merde Ichigo ! Tu es marié ! Marié ! Tu as pensé à ta femme, à tes enfants ?

L'avocat baissa la tête. Il savait que cette nuit n'aurait jamais dû exister, et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à la regretter. Il savait que plus jamais il ne pourrait regarder Kim comme avant, mais il était persuadé que les choses _devaient_ se passer ainsi. Rukia avait toujours été la première pour lui. Celle qui avait changé sa vie, la première qu'il avait sauvée, qu'il avait aimée, qu'il avait perdue… Au fond de lui, il avait toujours su que leur relation se terminerait ainsi.

- Tu vas me faire porter la couronne tout seul ? demanda-t-il enfin après une minute de silence.

- Je…

- Tu vas me dire que tu ne savais pas que j'étais marié avant qu'on couche ensemble ? Que tout est de ma faute, que j'aurais dû te le rappeler avant qu'on arrive au bout ? Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû tout déclencher sans prévenir, mais tu n'es pas blanche non plus, Rukia.

Ichigo était à présent assis sur son lit, au même titre que la jeune femme. Il avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de Rukia alors qu'il parlait ; cette fois, elle ne broncha pas. La tête renversée, appuyée contre le mur crème de la chambre, elle pesait les paroles de l'ancien Shinigami remplaçant. Jusqu'à ce qu'un rire sans joie s'échappe de ses lèvres. Ichigo était surpris, ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée et il pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour essayer de comprendre ce que signifiait cette hilarité soudaine.

- Tu es marié, je suis fiancée et aucun de nous n'a été capable de repousser l'autre. C'est tellement idiot…

- Fiancée ? Tu… tu t'es fiancée ?

- Il y a deux mois. Maïko Hiroshi-sam… -san est le nouveau capitaine de la troisième division. Je… Je dois l'épouser dans un peu plus de trois mois.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? demanda Ichigo, les yeux écarquillés.

- Ça aurait changé quelque chose que tu sois au courant ?

La voix de Rukia était froide, dure. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir dire que si elle devait recommencer cette soirée, elle ne ferait pas la même erreur, mais elle savait que ce serait un mensonge. Pourtant le sourire d'Hiroshi ne quittait pas sa mémoire, lui rappelant sans cesse qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû partager une nuit avec un autre que lui. Elle s'en voulait… mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait toujours désiré que cela se passe ainsi entre Ichigo et elle …

- Rukia…

Le ton du jeune homme était caressant, au moins autant que la main qui glissait doucement sur sa cuisse au travers du drap. Rukia la repoussa et se leva précipitamment, ramassant ses affaires éparpillées dans la pièce en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et quitta la pièce. Elle s'habilla rapidement dans le salon et sortit en claquant la porte de l'appartement.

***

Assise sur le toit de l'immeuble, ses larmes coulaient sans qu'elle puisse les retenir, sans même qu'elle songe à les empêcher de tremper ses joues rougies. Lorsqu'enfin ses sanglots s'espacèrent, elle attrapa son soul pager et composa un numéro, la main tremblante.

- Allô ?

- Renji ? C'est Rukia…

- Rukia ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ta voix est étrange. La mission a mal tournée ?

- Renji… Viens… chuchota-t-elle, honteuse.

- Quoi ?

- Viens me chercher… S'il te plaît…

- J'arrive.

Le Shinigami raccrocha et Rukia effondra à nouveau.

La porte donnant sur le toit s'ouvrit soudain. La Shinigami ne releva même pas la tête, elle savait pertinemment qui venait d'arriver. Elle connaissait ce reiatsu par cœur. Depuis tellement longtemps.

La silhouette masculine se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire ; elle n'avait plus la force de résister.

Elle aurait voulu fermer les yeux et tout oublier. N'avoir jamais obtenu cette mission à Tokyo, n'avoir jamais croisé Tatsuki, n'avoir jamais été chez Ichigo, ne jamais s'être laissée berner par la chaleur de ses bras… Comme elle le faisait en ce moment même.

- Rukia… susurra Ichigo à son oreille. Je n'oublierai jamais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, mais ne vois pas ça comme pas un serment… Garde-le juste en mémoire, comme si ça s'était passé il y a dix-huit ans, juste avant que tu t'en ailles. Comme si c'était le point final de la dernière phrase, au bas de la page de notre relation. Ce n'était pas une erreur, Rukia, juste une conclusion.

Elle releva doucement les yeux vers "son rouquin" comme elle aimait l'appeler à l'époque, il y avait si longtemps lui semblait-il. Ses mots… ses mots sonnaient dans sa tête comme une évidence, comme une déchirure. Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas revenir sur le passé. Mais ça faisait tellement mal de savoir qu'on a trahi celui qu'on aime – car oui, elle aimait sincèrement Hiroshi qu'elle allait épouser – savoir qu'on l'a trahi et qu'on n'hésiterait pas une seconde à le refaire… Tellement mal de savoir qu'elle ne comptait plus que comme un souvenir, une histoire ancienne, pour Ichigo qu'elle avait aimé si fort, plus que n'importe quel autre.

Une dernière larme fila sur sa joue et Ichigo l'essuya délicatement avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Rukia, scellant leur pacte tacite.

Ce fut précisément à cet instant que le Senkaimon s'ouvrit sur Renji. Sur le toit de l'immeuble, Ichigo se détacha doucement de Rukia tandis que Renji réalisait avec difficulté la scène qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Rukia, prostrée à même le sol, recroquevillée sur elle-même, Ichigo penché sur elle, visiblement en train de l'embrasser… Le tableau était surréaliste.

- Ichi… Ichigo ?

- Renji, sourit l'interpellé. Content de te revoir. Et capitaine de surcroît.

Le Shinigami ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas certain de ne pas souffrir d'hallucination. D'abord, Rukia l'appelait, en pleurs, et quand il venait la chercher, il la trouvait dans les bras d'un homme qu'il ne pensait pas revoir avant une bonne cinquantaine d'années.

Agrippant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança vers son amie d'enfance qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle était assise sur le parapet du toit de l'immeuble, ses bras encerclant ses genoux, la tête baissée. Il s'agenouilla devant elle en posant une main sur ses cheveux sombres.

- Rukia, commença-t-il doucement, que s'est-il passé ici ?

Pour toute réponse, la cinquième siège croisa le regard de son vis-à-vis pour le détourner tout de suite après. Elle était incapable de lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se sentait tellement sale, honteuse.

- Viens, murmura-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

Rukia ne fit aucune difficulté et se laissa faire. Elle avait tellement peur que tout le monde la laisse tomber en apprenant ce qu'elle avait fait. Qu'on la juge, que même Renji lui tourne le dos… Elle lui avait menti. Avant de partir, il lui avait fait jurer de n'entrer pour rien au monde en contact avec les humains de Karakura et elle avait promis, ajoutant dans un sourire qu'elle n'était pas assez folle pour rouvrir elle-même ses anciennes blessures.

Il l'aida à franchir la distance qui les séparait du passage reliant le monde réel et la Soul Society sans un mot. La porte se refermait sur eux quand une voix distante lança :

- Rien ne changera jamais ce qui s'est passé Rukia. Et rien ne me fera oublier ce que je ressens pour t…

Le Senkaimon se referma définitivement sur la phrase incomplète d'Ichigo. Mais Rukia n'avait aucun besoin d'en entendre davantage. Elle savait qu'elle resterait toujours la plus importante à ses yeux. Comme elle savait que jamais personne ne remplacerait Ichigo dans son cœur… Peu importe les années qui passeraient, les sentiments qu'ils avaient pour d'autres, aussi sincères qu'ils soient, jamais ils ne laisseraient personne surpasser ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre…

**End**

* * *

* Il y a beaucoup de façons différentes de célébrer un mariage au Japon et il est impossible de dégager une généralité de ces cérémonies. Certains organisent un mariage à l'occidentale, quasiment identique à un mariage chrétien, d'autres préfèrent une cérémonie occidentale mais un repas traditionnel ou inversement. Malheureusement, il est de plus en plus rare de célébrer un mariage traditionnel, rare mais pas impossible, heureusement.

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de bouclé ! J'avoue que j'avais prévu de publier plus tôt, mais j'étais particulièrement occupée ces derniers temps. Je passe mon oral de TPE demain (et j'en crève de trouille) donc j'ai fini d'écrire ce chapitre aujourd'hui pour oublier ce qui m'attend… J'espère que ça vous a plu et pardonnez-moi si la "scène" Ichigo/Rukia n'est pas particulièrement magnifique, je suis loin d'être une fan de hard, donc j'ai fait au mieux !

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu !

Bisous !


End file.
